Lorsqu'on veut se plaire
by A-loves-L
Summary: Axel est le gars le plus populaire et le plus dragueur du lycée, sa vie bascule quand Roxas rencontre il, le jeune frère de son meilleur ami, et Qu'il Trouve ô combien séduisant. YAOI AxelxRoxas, SoraxRiku, DemixxZexion et ZackxCloud.
1. Lorsqu'on fait son beau

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

1. Lorsqu'on fait son beau

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

Lorsqu'on fait son beau

Il passait dans les couloirs de son lycée accompagné de ses meilleurs amis, ses long bras musclés croisés derrière la nuque, ses cheveux rouge feu tirés vers l'arrière en épis, ses fin yeux vert semblable à des émeraudes bordés de petits tatouages en forme de larme, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Il portait une chemise noire ouverte sur la totalité de son torse laissant voir une petite chaine accrochée à son cou, un pantalon noir en cuir serrant de très près son corps. Tout le monde se retournait à son passage, certaines personnes avaient les joues rosies, d'autres bavaient et d'autres le fixaient avec indifférence. Il n'hésitait pas un seul instant à envoyer des sourires charmeurs accompagnés de clins d'œil à toutes ces personnes qui se sentaient immédiatement défaillir. Il entendit un de ses amis soupirer, il se retourna et vît qu'il s'agissait de Riku...qui d'autre...celui-ci le regarda avec insistance et lui dit:

-Franchement Axel, je trouve que t'abuse un peu la...

Le prénommé Axel se contenta de hausser les épaules en rigolant un peu. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas correct de se moquer comme cela des autres élèves mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cela le faisait trop marrer.

Riku, un jeune garçon de la classe d'Axel, était bien plus raisonnable que son ami, il avait des cheveux argenté, long jusqu'aux omoplates et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Ses traits étaient grave et sérieux. Il était suivit d'un garçon plus petit, cheveux coiffé en pique et châtain, des yeux bleu azur dans lesquelles on pouvait lire toute son innocence et toute sa joie de vivre, il répondait au nom de Sora. Derrière se trouvait Zexion, l'intellectuel de la classe, les cheveux bleu mi-court mi-long, un longue mèche cachait un de ses yeux mais le deuxième montrait qu'ils était d'un bleu sombre, il arborait un petit sourire alors que son petit ami, Demix, le tenait par la taille, il avait des cheveux blond long jusqu'au épaule avec une coiffure de punk et des yeux bleu ciel, il riait tout en serrant son cher Zexion contre lui.

Tous coulaient des jours plus que heureux, malgré le fait que cela agaçait tout le monde de voir Axel jouer les jolies cœurs avec toutes les filles qui passaient...et même avec certains garçons, parce que autant le dire, Axel est gay comme tous les autres membres de son groupe. Mais il n'y avait que Demix et Zexion qui avaient réussi à conclure, Axel lui ne se trouvait personne, normal à force de draguer il arrive pas à se concentrer sur les choses sérieuses, quand à Riku et Sora, ils en pinçaient tous deux l'un pour l'autre mais ils n'osaient rien se dire de peur que l'un repousse l'autre et vice versa.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous ensemble assis dans le réfectoire, prenant leur pause déjeuner. Demix avait Zexion assit sur ses genoux, Riku souriait en écoutant Sora raconter des bêtises, Axel lui mangeait en ayant les jambes croisés sur la table, il riait en voyant un groupe de jeune fille venir l'aborder, il s'appliquait à leur faire du charme en les complimentent et en les faisant rire, ce que fît pousser à tous ses compagnons un long soupir d'exaspération. Tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Demix se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, Zexion se releva à regret pour laisser son petit ami répondre, chose qu'il fît, il porta le petit appareil à son oreille et commença à parler.

-Allo ? …........Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?............................Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Il est enfin arrivé ?!.........................Mais...mais c'est génial ! Mais comment t'as fait pour convaincre le proviseur de faire cela ?.................................................Ha...la c'est papa qui va pas être content. Hahahaha !........................................Mais bien sur que je rentre juste après les cours pour qui tu me prends ?...................................................De toute façon je pourrais pas...même si je dois avouer que j'en est très envi....................Tout simplement parce que Monsieur Zexion préfère rester le nez plongé dans ses bouquins de révision que passer plus de temps avec moi.

Le concerné piqua un phare à cette remarque. Et les petites moqueries de ses camarades ne l'arrangeait pas pour autant. Bon, revenons à la conversation de Demix avec sa mère.

-.....................................Bien sur que je le présenterais à mes amis, je suis sur de sur qu'ils vont l'adorer...et puis peut que lui pourra faire entendre raison à Axel qui sait, il est capable de tout.

Axel s'arrêta net de rire et fusilla son ami du regard, que celui ci ne remarqua pas.

-Il est avec toi la ?......................................Ha...donc tout ce qu'il trouve à faire pour célébrer son retour c'est d'aller prendre une douche ?...............................Bon, préviens le de bien se préparer, parce que dès que j'arrive je lui broie les os avec une montagne de câlin ! Hahahahaha !.......................Oui, à ce soir maman.

Puis Demix raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il leva ensuite la tête vers ses amis tout en faisant un immense sourire, large jusqu'aux oreilles. Riku intriguer par ce sourire demanda pourquoi sa mère lui avait téléphoner comme ça en plein milieu de la journée, Zexion lui se demandait de qui est ce que lui et sa mère parlait, le fait de le voir aussi joyeux en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait le don de le rendre jaloux à un point. Demix le remarqua et l'attira à lui le forçant à se remettre sur ses genoux et l'embrassa pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire cette tête. Mais tout le monde continuait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus tenir tellement il était heureux, Demix leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

-Mon petit frère vient de rentrer à la maison !

Tous les autres se contentèrent de le regarder sans comprendre.

-Merci de vous réjouir pour moi...Ironisa Demix.

-Oui, on est content pour toi, commença Zexion, mais simplement on le connait pas ton petit frère et on ne sait même pas pourquoi il est parti.

-Personnellement, je ne savait même pas que tu avait un frère. Déclara Sora.

-En fait, je crois que seul Zexion savait que j'ai un frère. Dit Demix. Enfin bref, il avait quitté la ville pendant 3 ans pour aller étudier dans une institue pour sur-doués. Il nous écrivait tous les mois, mais on le l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est parti. Et dans sa dernière lettre, il a dit qu'il avait fini d'étudier dans cette institue alors il revient à la maison. Et maman à apporter son dossier pour le faire admettre dans notre lycée, ce qu'il à tout de suite accepter et elle a en plus réussi à le convaincre de le mettre dans la même classe que nous, soit notre classe.

-Comment elle à fait ? Demanda Axel, étonné.

-Il a accepté mais en échange il lui a demandé de lui faire une fournée de gâteau, comme ceux qu'elle avait préparer pour la précédente fête du lycée. Et papa ne sera pas content parce qu'elle ne lui cuisine que pour lui normalement.

Tous ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais une question percuta l'esprit de Sora.

-Mais dis moi, c'est ton cadet de combien d'années ?

-Il a deux ans de moins que nous tous. Répondit Demix, étonné par la question.

-Ben alors, pourquoi tu dis qu'il va être dans notre classe ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il a sauté deux classes. Et d'un coup je précise, il a fini son année de 6ème au collège mais ensuite il est directement passé en 3ème.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, cela devait être une vraie tête ce garçon, il était même bien plus intelligent que Zexion.

Pendant tous les autres cours de la journée, tous se demandèrent à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le frère de leur ami. Demix leur dit qu'il verrait bien le lendemain quand il l'amènerait au lycée pour sa première journée. Juste avant de partir, Demix salua ses amis et déposa un possessif baiser sur les lèvre de Zexion, puis il couru en direction de sa maison. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu son jeune frère il se demandait si il avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Certainement oui, il ne pouvait quand même pas être resté le gamin d'autrefois. Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il avança doucement avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du domicile en lançant son habituel «JE SUIS RENTRE !», il entendit sa mère lui dire de venir dans le salon, ce qu'il fît, et la, il se figea, laissant son sac tomber sur le plancher, il fixait cette silhouette immobile devant lui, Demix sourit de toutes ses dents, les larmes aux yeux, en effet, il avait changé mais il l'avait tout de suite reconnut. Le jeune garçon sourit en voyant son grand frère pleurer mais lui aussi se mit à verser des larmes. Toujours aussi souriant et larmoyant il dit:

-Bonjour grand frère. Cela fait longtemps, tu as drôlement changé, tu fais plus mature maintenant, tu vas bien ?

Demix répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, puis il s'avança doucement de deux pas mais ensuite, ne pouvant plus tenir il couru vers son petit frère et le pris dans ses bras avec force, étreinte que le plus jeune s'empressa de lui rendre. Et enfin, Demix lui dit:

«Roxas, enfin tu es revenu.

_A suivre_


	2. Lorsqu'on se rencontre

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

2. Lorsqu'on se rencontre

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

2. Lorsqu'on se rencontre

Demix arborait un sourire radieux, il aidait son frère à terminer de ranger ses affaires. Leurs parents avaient bien fait de garder une chambre pour Roxas, celui-ci rangeait son vêtements dans son armoire et ses sous-vêtements dans la petite commode près de la fenêtre. Demix quand à lui affichait les posters de son frère et rangeait les disques sur ses étagères. Quand il eut fini, il continua de déballer les cartons, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le petit ours en peluche avec un ruban rouge autour du coup, Roxas rougit et expliqua que c'était une de ses amies de l'institue qui lui avait offert pour son ses 14 ans et puis qu'il s'y était attaché à cette peluche. Le plus âgé le regarda d'un air attendri et installa la petite peluche sur le lit. Puis, ils continuèrent à déballer les affaires, la plupart des cartons étaient remplis de livres, Demix ne put s'empêcher de penser que même Zexion ne devait pas en avoir autant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier carton, le plus grand prit un air surprit et resta bouche bée en sortant un réveil en forme d'étoile, puis il se tourna vers son frère qui lui souriait tendrement. Le plus âgé contempla le réveil tout en demandant à Roxas.

-Tu...tu l'avais gardé ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Roxas. Puisque c'est toi qui me l'a offert avant mon départ, je n'allais pas me débarrasser d'un cadeau de mon propre grand frère.

Demix regarda son frère avec un grand sourire avant de lâcher le réveil et de le prendre dans ses bras avec force. Roxas n'était pas contre cette étreinte mais il fut obliger d'enguirlander son frère pour avoir faillit casser son réveil préférer...sans compter qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre.

-Demix ! Fais un peu attention tu as failli le réduire en charpie.

-Si il avait été cassé je l'aurais réparé moi-même et je l'aurais reprogrammé.

-Pour qu'il sonne toutes les demies heures comme le fait le tien ? Non merci.

-Et toi tu l'as réduit en charpie comme tu dis.

-J'en avais marre d'être réveillé comme cela.

-Et si je programme ton réveil comme le mien tu feras quoi ?

-C'est toi que je réduirai en charpie.

Demix eut un petit rire, Roxas aimait vraiment le menacer, il était déjà comme ça à l'époque. Roxas ramassa son réveil et le déposa sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il allèrent ensuite manger, le petit blond savourait chaque bouchée de la cuisine de sa mère, il en avait marre de la cantine de l'institue ou l'on ne servait quasiment que de la nourriture périmée d'au moins 2 mois. Son père le regardait en ricanant, puis il regarda Demix en lui demandant s'il avait l'intention de le présenter à ses amis, ce à quoi il répondit positif.

Le soir dans son lit, Roxas n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, il avait un peu peur d'entrer dans ce nouveau lycée, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et apparemment son frère avait déjà prévu de le présenter à ses amis. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'était qu'ils l'apprécieraient. Il réussi finalement à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon se réveilla en entendant son réveil sonner. Il se leva et regarda l'heure, il était 6h45 et lui et son frère ne partaient qu'à 7h30. Il avait donc le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, de se doucher et de s'habiller. Il sortit de sa chambre et salua sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine. Celle-ci lui servit son petit déjeuner, un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'un assiette de crêpes au sirop d'érable. Il mangea doucement, mais assez rapidement quand même. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il enleva son pyjama et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Et la il prenait vraiment son temps, il se frottait le corps avec le gel douche pendant que l'eau continuait de s'écouler sur lui, il aimait cette sensation de chaleur sur lui, s'il n'était pas pressé il serait rester comme ça toute la journée. Quand il sortit de la cabine, il se sécha vite fait et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Il était vraiment gêné, hier son frère avait vu cette tenue qu'il aimait beaucoup et l'avait forcé à la mettre pour son premier jour, il avait accepté mais il se demander pour qui ses camarades allait le prendre. Il prit ses affaires et retourna vite dans la salle de bain. Il enfila son petit boxer, puis son tee-shirt noir sans manches et très court laissant voir son nombril et un peu ses abdominaux, au centre se trouvait un trouvait un cœur noir bordé de rouge le bas du cœur se terminait par une flèche (pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit il s'agit de l'insigne des sans-cœurs) et pour finir il mit son petit short noir court jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Il mit un bracelet noir à un poignet gauche et il mit sa chaine en argent autour de son cou, à celle-ci était accroché un anneau noir portant l'insigne des similis. Il n'essaya même pas de se coiffé car il savait que c'était inutile. Il retourna dans sa chambre enfila une paire de chaussette et une paire de converses noires avant de regarder l'heure, 7h20, et il n'avait pas encore vu Demix, il soupira, prit son sac le mit sur son épaule et alla attendre dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard il vît son grand frère arriver en courant, habillé, son sac sur son épaule, sa guitare rangée dans son étui à la main, il la posa quelques secondes engloutissant son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, Roxas regarda l'heure 7h30 pile. Il regarda ensuite sa mère avant de partir et lui demanda si c'était toujours comme ça, question à laquelle elle répondit positif. Roxas roula les yeux et suivit son frère hors de la maison.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, juste au moment ou on entendait la première sonnerie, tous rentraient déjà en classe, Demix dit à son frère d'attendre devant la salle, chose qu'il fit. Le plus âgé lui sourit et entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur et commença à lui parler.

-Monsieur Saïx ? Demanda Demix.

-Oui Demix, qui a-t-il ? Répondit le prof.

-On vous a informé que mon frère arrivait aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Il attend devant la salle, puis-je le faire entrer ?

-Je vais le faire, c'est mon travail en tant que professeur. En attendant vas t'assoir.

Demix grogna mais obéit, il alla s'assoir à côté de Zexion qu'il embrassa sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour, puis il salua ses amis en disant qu'ils allaient enfin faire la connaissance de son jeune frère. Le professeur se leva et commença.

-Écoutez moi bien chers élèves, avant de commencer le cour nous allons accueillir parmi nous un nouvel élève. Ce garçon est le jeune frère de Demix notre guitariste national.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Demix lui rougit de honte pendant que le prof continuait.

-Il a deux ans de moins que vous alors soyez gentil avec lui.

-Comment ça il a deux ans de moins que nous ? Demanda une élève.

-Il a apparemment sauté deux classes au collège.

-QUOI ?! Crièrent la quasi totalité de la classe sauf Demix et son groupe.

-Tu peux entrer ! S'exclama le prof à l'intention du jeune garçon qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Le garçon en question déglutit mais prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte qu'il passa d'un pas lent. Il commença à entendre des murmures à son attention mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Quand il arriva aux côtés du prof, il se tourna vers la classe à laquelle il adressa un petit sourire timide. Et la...ce fut la total, il voyait des élèves qui bavaient, d'autres qui rougissaient, d'autres qui se tenait le nez pour ne pas faire une hémorragie nasale. Il commença alors à se présenter.

-Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Roxas, je viens de l'institue pour sur-doué de la Citée du Crépuscule ou j'ai étudié pendant 3 ans...

Pendant ce temps, du côté du groupe de Demix, tous regardaient le jeune garçon se présenter avec des yeux rond comme des billes et la bouche grande ouverte, ils s'étaient attendus à tout mais pas à ça. Ils regardèrent ensuite Demix qui souriait de toutes ses dents, il avait réussi son coup, il avait surpris ses amis de façon magistral. Soudain, le jeune guitariste se tourna vers Axel qui avait sa place juste derrière lui. Et la se fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux, Axel regardait son frère en rougissant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écartés, il serrait avec force le magasine qu'il avait dans les mains. Demix n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état et se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait.

En fait, revenons un peu en arrière, Axel lisait son magasine sur les motos, il ne regardait pas le prof qui présentait le jeune garçon, en fait il s'en fichait totalement, même quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il ne fît aucun mouvement...mais...il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le nouvel élève quand il avait commencé à entendre un petit voix douce, timide et légèrement enjouée. Et la...ce fut le choc électrique instantané, il fixait cette petite forme qui se tenait près du bureau du professeur. Son visage était serin, quoi qu'un peu stressé, ses yeux bleu océan semblait briller de mille feu, ils étaient facilement comparable à un ciel bleu et pur. Ses cheveux blond en pagaille semblaient si doux au toucher. Son petit corps fin, ses bras qui l'étaient tout autant, ses jambes graciles...tout en lui fascinait le jeune rouquin. Et ne sachant pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce garçon qu'il trouvait tellement adorable, mignon, séduisant...son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, son corps commençait à se réchauffer, il sut tout de suite qu'il rougissait fortement, il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sa nuque, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le magasine qu'il tenait bien fermement dans les mains. Pour une fois il essaya de se concentrer et de comprendre la vague d'émotion qui le transperçait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le regard de tous ses amis était fixé sur lui. Et lorsque Roxas eut fini de se présenter, il fit un grand sourire à la classe. Ce fut de trop pour Axel qui se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Et la il se posa une question... «Tous ces sentiments que j'éprouve...c'est assez étrange...je me demande...est ce que c'est cela que l'on appelle le coup de foudre ?»...il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Riku l'appeler, même si ce n'était qu'un murmure pour que le prof n'entende pas, il l'entendit quand même.

-Axel.

-...Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ça va pas ?

-Si si...ça va.

-Ça a pas l'air pourtant. Déclara Sora qui était juste à côté de, on s'en doutait un peu, Riku.

-Vous en faîtes pas, je vais bien j'vous dis.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que quelque chose clochait.

Roxas quand à lui écoutait le prof lui parler de chose qu'il savait déjà mais pour il lui prêtait quand même une oreille attentive, histoire de faire bonne impression auprès de lui.

-Quand à moi, je suis le professeur Saïx, le professeur d'histoire. Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à suivre avec ton voisin en attendant d'aller chercher tes livres ce soir après les cours. Déclara Saïx en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Roxas ne bougea pas, il regardait le professeur d'un air étrange, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour aller à ta place ? Demanda le prof.

-Je veux bien moi monsieur, mais...vous avez oublié de me dire ou se trouve ma place. Répondit Roxas.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Saïx rougit en se rendant compte que le nouvel élève disait vrai. Il avait un peu honte mais essaya de rester le plus naturel que possible. Puis il balaya la salle du regard et vît une place qui devrait convenir au jeune garçon.

-Vas t'assoir à la table du fond à ta droite, côté fenêtre. Déclara le prof.

-Très bien monsieur.

Roxas s'avança vers les autres pour aller à sa place, tous se retournaient à son passage, n'hésitant pas le moindre du monde à le détailler jusqu'au plus petit détail, tous ces regard le dérangeaient assez mais il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand il arriva à sa place, il déposa son sac à terre et s'installa sur sa chaise qui, surprise surprise, se trouvait être celle juste à côté d'Axel. Celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement, il regarda son voisin du coin de l'œil, celui-ci avait sortit une feuille et une trousse, mais son attention était plus rivée vers l'extérieure, en effet, il ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre. Quand le prof déclara qu'il commençait son cour, il soupira et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait en classe. Axel lui aussi rangea son magasine et commença à écouter, le coude droit posé sur la table, la tête dans sa paume. Il se rappela ensuite que son voisin n'avait pas de livre, par simple politesse, il mit le sien au centre de la table pour qu'il puisse suivre aussi, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder. Roxas en entendant quelque chose bouger sur la table baissa les yeux sur celle-ci, il vît qu'il s'agissait du livre de son voisin, en comprenant ce qu'il faisait, il le regarda timidement et dit tout bas.

-Merci...

Axel en l'entendant le remercier hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Roxas commença à le dévisager, il admira la façon son ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, ainsi que leur couleur feu. Ses yeux vert émeraude, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire en les regardant qu'ils étaient vraiment magnifique, ils contrastaient avec les petits tatouages sous ses yeux. Mais en voyant qu'il ne le regardait pas, Roxas décida de retourner à sa feuille. Quand soudain...

-Axel.

Roxas se tourna vers son voisin qui le regardait en souriant, sourire qu'il trouva d'ailleurs charmant. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le rouquin lui tendait la main.

-Pardon ? Dit Roxas ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Axel, c'est mon nom.

-Ah, moi c'est Roxas. Dit-il en serrant la main d'Axel tout en lui souriant en retour.

-Ravi de faire t'as connaissance, Roxas.

-Moi de même, Axel.

Le sourire de Roxas était si tendre et sa main si douce qu'Axel crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le cour de Saïx. L'heure passa rapidement, à la sonnerie Roxas et Axel se levèrent en même temps que les autres pour se diriger vers leur prochain cour. Une fois dehors, Demix appela son frère pour qu'il vienne le voir, lui et ses amis, chose qu'il fît.

-Les gars, voici Roxas, mon frère. Déclara Demix en souriant. Roxas, voici Zexion, mon petit ami.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami grand frère. Déclara Roxas en regardant Zexion.

-Et oui, il est beau pas vrai ?

Roxas hocha la tête en souriant et en tendant la main à Zexion, celui-ci la prit et la secoua un peu en rougissant, il rougissait toujours quand Demix le complimentait.

-Ravie de te connaître Roxas. Déclara Zexion.

-De même.

Demix désigna Riku.

-La c'est Riku, celui qui à l'air coincé.

-C'est moi que tu traites de coincé ?!

-Je ne vois pas d'autre Riku dans le coin.

Roxas sourit, et serra la main de Riku. Enfin, Demix désigna Sora.

-Et ce gamin c'est Sora.

-Comment ça gamin ?! J'ai 17ans comme vous tous j'te rappelle.

-Oui mais niveau taille tu fais vraiment gamin.

-On va voir ça tout de suite. Riku tu peux sortir une règle ?! Roxas, tu peux te mettre dos à moi ?!

Roxas le regarda en haussant un sourcil mais s'exécuta, et cala son dos contre celui de Sora. Riku lui soupira et sortit une règle qu'il posa sur la tête des deux garçons...suspens...résultat...

-Vous faîtes tous les deux la même taille. Déclara Riku.

-QUOI ?! S'écria Sora.

Riku hocha la tête pour confirmer, Sora baissa la tête en soupirant. Puis il regarda Roxas en souriant et en lui serra la main. Et Demix continua.

-Et je suppose que tu connais déjà Axel.

-Oui, vu qu'on est à côté en classe. Répondit Roxas.

-Fais quand même gaffe si tu restes avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le tombeur du lycée, fais attention à ne pas être sa prochaine cible.

-HEY ! Je ne prend personne pour cible, ce sont les autres élèves qui viennent vers moi. S'écria Axel, indigné.

-Mais à chaque fois tu peux pas t'empêcher de draguer et de faire des sourire charmeur à tout bout de chant. Rétorqua Riku.

Axel grogna, mais se repris en entendant un petit rire qu'il trouva fort mélodieux, il tourna la tête et vît Roxas rigolant doucement avec son index légèrement replier sur sa bouche. Il rougis un peu et se retourna en déclarant.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon on va être en retard.

-Confirmation, tu ne vas pas bien Axel. Dit Riku.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'habitude tu t'en fiche complètement d'arriver en retard ou non.

-N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec lui moi. Dit Roxas d'un ton calme.

Axel se tourna vers lui en souriant, pas d'un sourire charmeur mais un sourire sincère. Ce qui étonna beaucoup les autres, sauf Roxas bien sur.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année avec vous. Continua le petit blond en souriant.

Et ils se rendirent tous à leur salle de classe.

_A suivre_


	3. Lorsqu'on est ami

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

3. Lorsqu'on est ami

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

3. Lorsqu'on est ami

Roxas regardait par la fenêtre de la classe ou se déroulait le cours d'anglais, il trouvait tous ces cours particulièrement barbant, il avait déjà étudié tout cela alors il connaissait déjà tout et du coup, il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Il se contentait de regarder le ciel bleu illuminé par le radieux soleil qui brillait de mille feu aujourd'hui. Par le reflet de la vitre, il pouvait voir Axel à ses côtés qui baillait et écoutait le cours d'un air ennuyé. D'après ce que lui avait dit son frère, le roux n'aimait pas beaucoup étudier et préférait trainer dans les rues avec ses amis. Chose que le jeune blond ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, au contraire, il l'enviait d'être aussi sociable, lui il arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots quand une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas lui parlait, bien qu'il est essayé de faire bonne figure devant les amis de son frère il s'était senti gêner en face de toutes ces personnes qui lui parlait et lui souriait sans le connaître.

Il se leva en même temps qu'Axel quand il entendit la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et la pause déjeuner par la même occasion. Il se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire accompagné de son frère et de ses amis. Une fois arrivés à leur table, celle qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils venaient manger, Roxas s'assit entre Demix et Riku, juste en face d'Axel qui mit ses jambes croisées sur la table, et sortit le bento que sa mère lui avait préparé avant qu'il ne parte. Celui ci contenait quatre onigiris en forme de triangle et un peu de viande. Il se sentit un peu gêné, il était le seul à avoir un panier repas, les autres s'étaient achetés un sandwich chacun. Mais, voyant que personne ne lui faisait de remarques et que tous mangeaient tranquillement, il prit ses baguettes avala un morceau de viande. Zexion mangeait sur les genoux de Demix qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Sora racontait quelques histoires totalement idiotes à Riku qui souriait en l'écoutant mais, en fait, il se plaisait plus à regarder son visage d'ange. Axel quand à lui sirotait son jus d'orange en dévorant Roxas du regard, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que celui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, les yeux baissés sur son bento, mangea à petite bouchée un de ses onigiris, il s'apprêtait à entamer une conversation dans l'espoir de le faire sortir un peu de son cocon...et cela aurait put marcher si Sora ne n'avait pas choisit ce moment pour laisser libre cour à son idiotie.

-Dis Roxas, est ce que tu as une petite amie ? Demanda Sora avec un grand sourire.

Roxas leva subitement la tête en direction du jeune brunet et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air vraiment embarrassé. Mais il décida de lui répondre en bégayant:

-Euh...non...je...je n'en est pas.

-Ben alors peut être UN petit ami ? Continua Sora sur le même ton.

Le jeune blondinet écarquilla encore plus les yeux et rougis encore plus, Demix s'énerva un peu et rétorqua à Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça suffit Sora ! Tu vois pas que tu l'embarrasses avec tes questions idiotes ?!

-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUH...je me documente c'est tout.

-Tu vas pas me dire qu'il t'intéresse quand même ?

-QUOI ?! Cria Sora, les joues en feu, Riku et Axel le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pas du tout, parce que d'abord, c'est pas mon genre. Continua-t-il, alors que Axel et Riku poussèrent tous deux un léger soupire de soulagement. Et ensuite, je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un donc n'y pensez même pas. Termina-t-il.

Riku écarquilla les yeux et fixa Sora, que venait-il de dire ? Il est amoureux de quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Il voulait le savoir mais préféra attendre d'être seul avec son ami pour aborder le sujet.

-Alors Roxas, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Reprit Sora.

-Ben euh...non...j'en est pas non plus, j'ai jamais été amoureux non plus.

Sora hocha la tête et retourna à son sandwich. Riku lui continua de manger aussi, même s'il sentait une énorme boule dans son ventre. Roxas rebaissa la tête et continua à manger les joues toujours rouge. Axel pestait contre le brunet d'avoir mit son petit blondinet dans cet état et décida de tenter de rattraper le coup comme il pouvait.

-Hey, Roxie ? Commença-t-il.

-Co...comment m'as-tu appelé ? S'écria Roxas en relevant la tête, d'un air blasé.

-Ben quoi ? C'est mignon. Continua-t-il en faisant des yeux de petit chiot.

-Euh...c'est que...on m'a jamais donné...de surnom avant alors je...

-Ben, sois pas gêné, y a personne pour se moquer de toi de toute façon. Continua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

Roxas lui rendit doucement son sourire et hocha la tête. Il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire et Axel s'apprêtait à essayer de lancer la conversation, mais...il fut encore interrompu, par un groupe de trois jeunes filles cette fois ci.

-Bonjour Axel !!! Hurlèrent-elles.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-C'est la super forme !!! Répondirent-elles, puis elles se regardèrent chacune dans leur petit miroir de poche pour vérifier si elles avaient pas une mèche de cheveux qui partait de travers, Axel éclata de rire en voyant cela.

-Pas besoin de faire tout ce manège, vous êtes toutes très belles comme vous êtes. Ricana-t-il, les trois filles rougirent et se jetèrent au cou d'Axel en le remerciant.

Comme il s'y attendait, il entendit tous ses amis soupirer d'exaspération, il tourna un peu la tête et vît Roxas le regarder avec les sourcils froncés, l'air aussi renfrogné que les autres, Axel sentit son cœur se briser quand le blond ferma les yeux en tourna la tête de côté. Le roux décida alors de mettre un terme à cette scène avant que la situation ne se dégrade encore plus. Il fit mine de regarder sa montre et se tourna vers les filles qui continuait de lui faire du charme.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais ça va bientôt sonner, et j'aimerais bien finir mon déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

-Oh oui, bien sur, on se reverra plus tard. Répondirent-elles en partant.

Axel se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un pauvre sourire, Zexion se leva et posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Axel qui ne comprenait pas son geste.

-Je vérifie que t'as pas de fièvre. Répondit Zexion de son ton habituellement détacher.

-Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien.

-Parce que d'habitude même quand on te le demande tu n'arrêtes pas de draguer alors que la tu n'as pas hésité, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'agir comme ça.

-Et toi c'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler autant. Aller, retournes roucouler avec ton Demix.

Zexion ne se fît pas prier et retourna sur les genoux du frère de Roxas, celui ci faisait toujours la tête, il venait de finir son bento qu'il rangea dans son sac et sortit du réfectoire. Axel lui aussi finit vite son sandwich et se leva pour rattraper Roxas sous le regard médusé de ses amis. Il déboula dans le couloir comme un fou pour finalement se retrouver aux côtés du blondinet qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

-Roxie écoutes, j'suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, vraiment vraiment désolé.

-Ce que tu fais de tes journées ne me regarde pas, et puis Demix m'avait bien dit que tu étais un grand tombeur.

-S'il te plait ne sois pas comme ça.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

-Ben...tu avais l'air tellement vexé tout à l'heure...

-Oui, je l'étais et je le suis toujours, pour deux raisons. 1: je déteste les gens comme toi qui passent leur temps à draguer rien que pour le plaisir et qui se moquent pertinemment de ce que pense les autres.

Axel déglutit, si Roxas détestait les gens comme lui, alors il était plutôt mal barré...

-2: je suis énervé parce que ces filles sont venus nous interrompre alors qu'on discutait tranquillement tous les deux.

Rectification, peut être avait-il encore une chance. Axel dévisagea un moment le blondinet puis sourit et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, Roxas grogna et chassa ses mains. Puis le roux décida de profiter du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour discuter calmement avec lui.

-Dis moi Roxie. Commença Axel d'un ton calme.

-Oui ?

-T'avais beaucoup d'amis dans ton institue ?

-Mmmh...quelques uns, mais sans plus.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, même si c'était mes amis, je ne parlais pas vraiment avec eux, je ne leur disais jamais quand je n'allais pas bien, ni quand j'étais triste.

-Jamais eu de véritable ami pas vrai ?

-Il y avait bien ce garçon mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-...Non, rien d'important...

-Mais si, dis moi.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

Roxas le regarda en rougissant, puis il alla s'assoir dehors sur un banc, Axel à ses côtés.

-C'était quelqu'un de formidable, j'avais pleinement confiance en lui, quoi que je lui dise il me souriait toujours, je pouvais m'ouvrir à lui, lui parler de mes problèmes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Axel hocha la tête et Roxas reprit.

-Mais un jour...il a commencé à agir de manière très étrange à mon égard, il me souriait toujours comme à son habitude certes mais il est devenu comment dire...très possessif...

-Possessif ? Demanda Axel en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête.

-Prenons un exemple simple...à chaque fois qu'un autre de mes amis venait me voir et me parlait alors qu'il était juste à côté, il jetait des regards menaçant à l'autre et me prenait par le bras pour m'emmener plus loin. Une fois il à même été jusqu'à coller un coup à un garçon qui avait passé de manière typiquement amicale son bras autour de mes épaules. Alors tu vois un peu le truc...

-Ah ouais...quand même...

-Et oui quand même...Alors au bout de deux semaines, j'ai commencé à en avoir marre et je lui est demandé pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il m'a ensuite regardé avec des yeux surpris, puis il m'a sourit et m'a prit dans ses bras, et la...et bien...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Axel le regarda avec étonnement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le secouer doucement.

-Ça va, si tu ne veux pas me raconter, je ne te forcerais pas. Dit Axel d'une voix douce.

Roxas le regarda en souriant et secoua la tête pour ensuite reprendre la ou il en était.

-...Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Axel eu un sursaut de surprise et fixa Roxas qui continuait de parler.

-C'est pour cela qu'il agissait comme cela, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir d'autre personne si prêt de moi. Ensuite...il a voulu m'embrasser mais j'ai détourné la tête pour l'en empêcher, après je lui ais dit très exactement ceci «Écoutes, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais pas de cette manière la, pour moi tu es comme un grand frère, un ami, ne sois pas triste s'il te plais mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Est ce qu'on pourrait au moins rester ami ?» Il ne m'a pas répondu, il a enlevé ses bras autour de moi et il est parti, mais, je suis sur d'avoir vu des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Ensuite, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole, en classe il faisait comme si je n'existais pas alors que d'habitude il me regardait toujours en souriant. Et le jour ou j'ai quitté l'institue pour revenir ici, il a été le seul à ne pas être venu me dire au revoir. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

-Sympa le type...Ironisa Axel en faisant une grimace qui eu dont de faire éclater de rire Roxas.

-Axel...

-Yup ?

-Promets moi de garder cette histoire pour toi, d'accord ?

-Demix est pas au courant ?

-Non, je n'en ais jamais parlé à qui que se soit avant.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tout simplement par que tu es très sympathique comme garçon, et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à te moquer des gens quand il raconte des bêtises comme celle que je viens de te raconter.

-C'est pas une bêtise, au contraire, c'est vraiment blessant d'être trahi de la sorte par celui que l'on considère comme son meilleur ami.

-Ouais...c'est vrai que c'est pas quelque chose de très agréable.

Roxas baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur ses mains, et pourtant, il ne pleuvait pas...il comprit alors qu'il pleurait. Axel le regarda avec un petit sourire attendri et caressa doucement les cheveux du blond pour le réconforter. Puis, il sortit un paquet de mouchoir de son sac qu'il tendit à Roxas. Celui-ci prit un mouchoir dans le paquet et s'essuya les yeux avec.

-Merci, Axel...

-Y a pas de quoi.

-Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me mettre à pleurer comme cela.

-C'est un peu normal, si tu gardais tout ça pour toi depuis tout ce temps c'est logique que tu sois sensible au sujet.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers Axel pour lui rappeler.

-Donc, tu ne diras rien, c'est promis ?

-Ouais, promis, je serais muet comme une carpe. Dit Axel en un geste avec sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il fermait une fermeture éclair.

Roxas lui sourit un peu. A ce moment, la sonnerie s'enclencha, tous deux remirent leur sac sur leurs dos et Axel ouvrit la marche en disant joyeusement.

-Allez mon pote, on y va.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles «mon pote» ?

-Ben quoi, on est ami.

-Ami ?

-Ben oui, sinon je ne t'aurais pas écouté et surtout je ne t'aurais pas consolé. T'es pas d'accord.

-Ouais...c'est vrai...merci mon ami.

-Pas problème, bon à partir d'aujourd'hui on est les meilleurs amis, c'est bon c'est retenu ?

-Ouais.

Puis ils partirent tous deux en souriant vers leur salle de classe.

_A suivre_


	4. Lorsqu'on se retrouve

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

4. Lorsqu'on se retrouve

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

4. Lorsqu'on se retrouve

Le reste de la journée se pensa sans encombre, le soir venu, Demix repartit avec Roxas sans oublier de dire au revoir aux autres bien sur, Sora partit en direction de sa maison sans même remarquer que Riku le regardait d'un air triste. Axel quand à lui regarda le jeune blond s'éloigner en compagnie de son frère. Quand ils furent hors de vu, il soupira et s'en alla vers son domicile familiale. Sa maison était grande et entièrement peinte en blanc, il entra et annonça d'un ton lasse qu'il était rentré. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou sa mère, Ariel, s'affairait à préparer le diner, son père Eric lisait le journal dans le salon. Il s'étonna quand même que son frère ne soit pas encore venu le saluer, d'habitude dés qu'il rentrait, il arrivait en trombe pour le serrer dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et se servi un verre d'eau.

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre, mais avant de d'entrer, il fit un détour par celle de son frère pour vérifier s'il était la parce que c'était pas habituel de ne pas l'entendre courir partout. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. Il riait très fort en discutant avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

-Bon, donc je viens te chercher chez toi à 19h pour qu'on aille au resto tous les deux, ok ?.......................................Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux que se sois toi qui viennes me chercher ?................................Ah...ton frère est à la maison............................ouais ouais, je sais ce qui risque d'arriver si je me pointe.............................Ok, donc tu files en douce et tu viens à la maison à 19h alors...............................Pas de soucis, je t'attends, tu me manques trop...............................Hahahahaha je sais bien qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois à 15h à la fin des cours de notre journée, mais j'y peux rien, je ne peux pas passer une seule seconde sans toi c'est trop dur..........Ha, tel que je te connait tu dois être en tain de rougir comme une tomate trop mure pas vrai, hahahahaha........................Hey te vexe pas je plaisantais.......................Ah, ton frère est en train de monter dans ta chambre pour voir ce que tu fais, bon je raccroche alors, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime..............Allez bisou.

Sur ce, le garçon raccrocha son téléphone portable en soupirant, puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Axel avait écouté le conversation que son frère venait d'avoir et il avait été un peu choqué quand il l'avait entendu prononcer «Je t'aime», il ne savait pas qu'il avait une petite amie, et cela piqua sa curiosité.

-Zack ? Dit Axel.

Zack releva la tête et quand il vît son frère un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Salut Axel ! Depuis quand t'es rentré ?

-Depuis environ 10 bonnes minutes.

-Ah, désolé, j'étais tellement absorbé par ma conversation au téléphone que je ne t'avais entendu rentrer.

-Pas grave mais dis moi, tu parlais avec qui ?

-Avec un ami pourquoi ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai entendu dire «Je t'aime», c'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit à un simple ami. Déclara le roux en croisant les bras.

Zack baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il était le cadet d'un an d'Axel, ils étaient de le même lycée mais ne commençant jamais à la même heure ils n'y allaient jamais ensemble. Sa coiffure était identique à celle d'Axel mais sinon, il ressemblait beaucoup à leur père, le roux lui ressemblait plus à sa mère. Finalement, Zack releva la tête vers son frère en lui souriant gaiement, puis il déclara:

-Je discutais avec mon copain.

-Ah ok...attends...TON COPAIN ?! Tu...tu veux dire que tu as un petit ami ?!

-Et ouais. Répondit fièrement Zack.

-Mais...mais depuis quand ?!

-Ummmmmmm.....ça fait maintenant 6 mois.

-QUOI ?! Et pourquoi j'suis pas au courant ?!

-Ben...j'voulais pas t'embêter avec ça...et pis...je pensais que tu comprendrais pas....parce que un garçon qui en aime un autre...

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? J'suis bien la dernière personne qui penserait à te critiquer à cause de ça.

-Que...attends...toi aussi tu es...?

-Et ouais.

-Ben ça alors.

Fout de joie, Zack se leva de son lit et prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes pour les secouer vivement de haut en bas. Axel rigola un peu, mais se rappela qu'il avait un examen de math le lendemain, il soupira avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour se pencher sur ses révisions...et c'était bien évident qu'il ne comprenait rien...voila ce que c'est de ne pas écouter en cours. Il resta sur ses bouquins pendant un moment et il les rangea quand sa mère cria «A TABLE !», Zack l'avait prévenu qu'il allait au restaurant donc elle n'avait rien préparé pour lui. Néanmoins il alla se mettre à table en attendant que son petit ami arrive. Axel décida de profiter de ce moment pour leur parler de Roxas.

-On a un nouveau dans la classe. Commença-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Dit Zack.

-Et comment est-il ? Demanda sa mère.

-Il a des cheveux blond coiffés en pagaille, des yeux bleu, un peau très blanche, il est assez petit ce qui est normal vu son âge...

-Il a quel âge ?

-Il a 15 ans. Donc je vous laisse imaginez à quel point il est intelligent, il surpasse même Zexion.

-Et bien, et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda son père.

-Roxas, c'est le jeune frère de Demix.

-Demix a un frère ? Demanda Zack en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ouais, il avait quitté la ville pendant 3 ans pour aller étudier à la Cité du Crépuscule. Et il est revenu il y a 2 jours.

-Je vois...mais Axel ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui ?

-Tu as l'air très absorbé quand tu parles de lui. Et ton esprit semble ailleurs quand tu penses à lui. Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-QUOI ?! Mais...mais pas du tout ! Cria Axel en rougissant.

-Ah, t'es tout rouge !

-RHAAAAAA !!!

Axel s'apprêta à crier encore une fois contre sa mère mais il fut interrompu quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Zack voulu aller ouvrir, mais Axel fut plus rapide que lui, il disparut de la salle à manger pendant quelques minutes avant de réapparaitre accompagné d'un jeune garçon blond coiffé en pique et aux yeux bleu. Il portait un tee shirt blanc avec un foulard de marin bleu autour du cou et un pantalon blanc assorti au haut et il portait également des converses bleu. Il rougit un peu et sourit timidement à la petite famille, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Zack se leva et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras collant un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Le garçon rougis encore plus, mais Zack ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Z...Zack ! On est devant tes parents la...et...si on ne se dépêche pas on va plus avoir de place de libre au resto...Bégaya doucement le garçon.

-On a encore un peu de temps devant, aller viens que je te présente.

Zack se retourna vers ses parents et son frère en souriant et déclara fièrement.

-Maman, papa, Axel, je vous présente Cloud Strife, mon petit ami.

Tous regardèrent Cloud avec un petit sourire, celui ci s'inclina un peu pour les saluer.

-Cloud, voici mon père, ma mère et mon frère Axel.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Dit Cloud d'un petite voix.

-De même Cloud.

-Bon on y va. A tout à l'heure ! Déclara Zack en partant main dans la main avec Cloud.

-Amusez vous bien. Cria sa mère.

-Compte sur nous.

Puis Zack sortit de la maison Cloud sur ses talons. Axel retourna s'assoir et continua de manger pendant que ses parents parlaient de son frère et de son petit ami.

-Il m'a l'air d'être un bon garçon tu ne trouves pas mon chéri ? Demanda Ariel.

-Oui, je crois que Zack a très bien choisi. Répondit Eric.

-Et ils vont si bien ensemble.

-Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble.

-Depuis 6 mois. Répondit Axel.

-Et il ne nous en a pas parlé ?! S'indigna Ariel.

-il avait peur qu'on ne comprenne pas et qu'on le jette à la porte.

-N'importe quoi....Dit Eric d'un ton calme.

Axel haussa les épaules et fini de manger. Il remonta dans sa chambre, alluma sa console WII et continua sa partie de son jeu préféré 'The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess'. Il joua pendant un sacré bout de temps, puis il regarda son réveil, il affichait 23h57. Il éteignit sa console et se mit en pyjama. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il descendit, et vit Zack enlever ses chaussures, un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda Axel en souriant.

-OUI !!!! Répondit Zack tout excité.

-Racontes.

-Tout d'abord on est allé au restaurant comme convenu, on s'est prit des spaghettis. Après le diner, on est allé voir un film d'action au cinéma pour ensuite finir la soirée par une balade au clair de lune dans le parc !

-Oh...donc vous n'avez encore rien fait tous les deux.

-Pardon ? Dit Zack avec un air confus, mais il comprit en remarquant le sourire pervers de son frère et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Non non non, on ne l'a pas encore fait ! On est encore vierge tous les deux !

-Zut, je pensais avoir droit à des détails croustillants.

-Pervers !

-Je sais oui.

Axel éclata de rire et remonta dans sa chambre, il se faufila sous ses draps et d'endormi profondément. Le lendemain, il se leva, s'habilla, mangea son petit déjeuner et partit en direction du lycée. Lorsqu'il arriva, il repéra ses amis assis sur un banc, il se précipita vers eux et les salua un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut Axel. Dit Demix.

-Salut...Dit calmement Zexion.

-'lut. Dit Sora.

-Salut. Dit Riku, la tristesse toujours marquée dans son regard.

-B...bonjour Axel. Dit timidement Roxas, les joues rosies, en tapotant ses deux index l'un sur l'autre, rien de bien grave, il est juste encore un peu gêné par leur conversation de la veille.

-Bonjour Roxas. Dit Axel en souriant.

Personne ne comprenait l'attitude qu'avait le rouquin envers le petit blondinet. Il était comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait l'air de toujours vouloir tout bien faire en sa présence. Demix ne chercha pas à comprendre et tourna la tête sur le côté. Et la il vit deux silhouettes familières prêt d'un arbre.

-Dit Axel, c'est pas ton frère la bas ? Demanda Demix.

Axel regarda vers la direction indiquée par son ami et en effet il vit Zack qui était en plein roulage de pelles avec Cloud qui était adossé contre l'arbre, les mains des les cheveux de son frère.

-Et mais oui, c'est lui. HEY ZACK !!!

-QUOI ?! Hurla celui ci outré d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

Axel s'approcha de son frère en souriant, celui ci grognait toujours.

-Comment vas ? Demanda le roux.

-Bien, si on compte pas le fait que tu m'aies interrompu alors que j'étais en pleine action.

-Désolé, comment ça va Cloud ?

-Bien merci.

-CLOUD ?! Hurlèrent Demix et Roxas.

-Hein ?

Les deux frangins se précipitèrent vers le blond en souriant.

-Salut, tu te souviens de nous ? Demanda Demix avec un immense sourire.

-Euh...Commença Cloud en regardant attentivement les deux garçons, puis il sursauta et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. DEMIX, c'est toi ?!

-Et ouais.

-Mais alors si toi tu es Demix, alors ça veut dire que toi tu es...

-Et oui, c'est moi Roxas. Clama le plus jeune.

-Roxas !!! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Depuis que tu as quitté la ville.

-Il y a 3 ans oui.

-Tu es revenu quand ?

-Il y a 3 jours.

-Tu as drôlement changé, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu.

-Toi aussi tu as changé, tu fais une tout petit peu plus adulte qu'avant.

-Sympa...

-Pardon, je voulais pas te vexer.

-Euh...Commença Axel qui ne comprenait rien.

Demix, Roxas et Cloud se tournèrent vers lui et Zack qui était tout aussi perdu.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Continua Axel.

-Ah oui, désolé. Dit Demix. En fait Cloud était notre voisin avant, Roxas et moi on allait souvent jouer chez lui quand on était petit.

-Ensuite, environ 4 mois après le départ de Roxas pour la Cité du Crépuscule moi et ma famille avons déménagé pour aller vivre dans cette maison au centre ville, et ou nous vivons toujours d'ailleurs. Continua Cloud en souriant.

-Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours. Dit Axel en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Zack vînt se mettre derrière Cloud et enlaça sa taille nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Ah Roxas. Commença Axel.

-Oui ?

-Et lui c'est Zack mon petit frère. Et le petit ami de Cloud.

-Ah, enchanté.

-Moi de même Roxas, Axel nous a beaucoup parlé de toi hier soir. Dit le brun avec un petit sourire taquin.

-Ta gueule Zack ! S'écria Axel outré.

Zack éclata de rire et tint Cloud plus prés le faisant rougir légèrement.

-Bon on va vous laissez les amoureux. Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ce midi ? Demanda Axel.

-Non, nous on rentre. Déclara Zack.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous nos prof sont absent aujourd'hui, alors on a du temps devant nous. Bon Cloud, on va se balader ?

Cloud sourit à son petit ami et hocha doucement la tête. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'éloigner, ils entendirent tous une voix qui eu dont de faire trembler Cloud.

-CLOUD !!!

Le blond se retourna en tremblant et vit un grand jeune homme avec de long cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'un vert perçant. Celui ci avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-S...Sephiroth...Dit Cloud en tremblant.

-Tient, salut Seph', ça va un bail.

Sephiroth se tourna et sourit en reconnaissant Demix et Roxas.

-Tient, Demix, Roxas, salut, ça fait longtemps en effet, comment allez vous ?

-Bien merci. Répondit Roxas.

Cloud voulut en profiter pour filer mais Sephiroth le retint par le bras et commença à l'injurier.

-Comment oses-tu me désobéir ?! Il m'a pourtant semblé t'avoir interdis de parler à ce type.

-Le type en question a un nom et c'est Zack !

-Je m'en fous ! C'est de la mauvaise graine, tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher de la sorte.

-Mais Sephy...c'est mon petit ami et je l'aime...

-Et bien quittes le sur le champ !!!

-N...non non, je ne veux pas !

Le petit groupe regardait la scène d'un air intrigué.

-C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Axel à Zack.

-C'est Sephiroth Strife...le grand frère de Cloud...Répondit Zack.

-Il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier...

-En effet et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fais de mal pourtant.

-Seph' a toujours été très protecteur envers Cloud. Déclara Demix.

-Oui. Confirma Roxas.

-Oui je comprend qu'il veuille protéger son frère mais quand même...qu'il le laisse un peu vivre sa propre vie le pauvre. Dit Sora.

-Le pauvre garçon je le plains. Déclara Zexion. Il y a des jours ou on est content d'être fils unique.

-LÂCHES MOI SEPH' !!!

Alertés par ce cri, tous se tournèrent vers les deux frères pour voir que Sephiroth avait empoigné violemment le poignet de Cloud et qu'il était en train de le tirer vers la sortie.

-Aller, on rentre. Déclara Sephiroth.

Cloud n'arrivant pas à se défaire de son emprise, il se tourna vers Zack, de gros larmes coulant sur ses joues et il déclara d'un ton triste.

-Zack...au revoir...

Zack les regarda partir les larmes aux yeux. Axel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère dans un geste de réconfort. Le brun lui sourit gentillement et partit d'un pas lent vers leur domicile. Finalement, la sonnerie se fit entendre et le groupe partit vers leur salle de classe profondément choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.


	5. Lorsqu'on se retrouve 2

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on se retrouve 2

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

5. Lorsqu'on se retrouve 2

Deux mois passèrent depuis que Roxas était arrivé dans ce nouveau lycée, et mine de rien, il s'était vachement rapproché d'Axel et de ses amis. Ses notes étaient excellentes, il était toujours aussi beau...mais le pire c'est qu'il s'en même pas compte. Axel, quand à lui, s'éprenait chaque jour un peu plus du jeune blond, chaque jour il apprenait à le connaître et tout ce qu'il découvrait chez lui ne faisait que faire augmenter ses sentiments pour lui. Zexion et Demix continuaient de s'aimer tout simplement. Riku et Sora restaient ami, le garçon au cheveux d'argent n'avait toujours pas osé abordé le sujet avec son ami, il était trop fier pour cela. Zack et Cloud continuaient de sortir ensemble en cachette du frère du blond. En bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce jour ci...c'était la veille des vacances de Noël. Tous étaient au réfectoire en train de manger, sauf Zack et Cloud...on sait pas ou ils sont passés. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances. Tout le monde participaient sauf Axel et Roxas, enfin si de temps en temps quand on leur parlait directement, tous deux mangeait tranquillement, se jetant parfois de petits coup d'œil timide, dés que leur regard se croisèrent il se sourirent mutuellement et baissaient tout de suite la tête les joues rouge.

Après manger, ils se pavanèrent dans les couloirs en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. En passant devant une salle de classe de seconde, ils entendirent un bruit étouffé, c'était bizarre car d'habitude il n'y avait jamais personne qui passait par la à cette heure ci. Axel se risqua à ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit, il faisait noir dans cette salle, le rouquin hésita à allumer la lumière mais il le fit quand ils entendirent ne nouveau ce bruit. La lumière soudaine l'éblouit un instant, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux il les écarquilla sous l'effet de la surprise, la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun autre membre du groupe ne comprenait son état mais ils finirent tous dans me même quand ils virent ce qu'ils virent. Cloud était allongé sur une table, le pull totalement relevé, la braguette ouverte, les joues rougies, le front en sueur et Zack au dessus de lui, embrassant son torse de manière très sensuelle, une main sous le pantalon du blond. Tous deux relevèrent la tête et rougirent, mais Zack se reprit très vite et hurla.

-MAIS PUTAIN, ON PEUT PAS AVOIR LA PAIX BON SANG !!!!!

-ZACK !!! Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ?! Cria Axel totalement sous le choque.

-Ça se voit pas ?! J'étais tout simplement en train de partager un moment d'intimité avec mon petit ami ! Répondit Zack en retirant sa main de sous le pantalon de Cloud pour aller s'engueuler avec son frère.

Cloud quand à lui se releva et se rhabilla en tournant le dos au groupe pour tenter de cacher ses joues rouge de gêne.

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous vouliez le faire, mais pas à l'école quand même !!! Hurla Axel pendant que les autres regardèrent la scène encore sous le choque.

-Je voudrais bien que notre première fois se fasse dans un lit moi aussi mais comment veux-tu que ça se fasse ?! Hurla Zack énervé à 100%. On peux pas aller chez Cloud parce que son frère est la bas tout le temps, et on peut pas aller chez moi sans qu'il y est risque que papa, maman ou toi nous surprenne !!!

-N'empêche que t'aurais pu trouver un autre moment pour lui sauter dessus, merde !!!

-RHOOOOO !!!! Vraiment Axel y a vraiment des fois ou tu fais chier gra...

-C'EST BON ZACK CA SUFFIT CALME TOI !!! Hurla Cloud en s'accrochant au bras de son petit ami.

-Mais Cloud...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est de ma faute de toute façon...j'aurais pas du te chauffer ici...

C'est que Cloud s'était en effet mis à embrasser Zack sans raison, mais bon...pour toute réponse, le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurante à l'oreille. Roxas les regarda avec envie, il aimerait bien que quelqu'un le prenne sans ses bras de la sorte et le réconforte de cette manière. Sora pensait la même chose envers Riku. Axel, lui, les regardait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine , les sourcils toujours froncés, il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il sursauta en sentant petite main se posée sur son bras, il baissa la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Roxas. Celui ci abaissa avec son index de sa main libre le col roulé de son pull légèrement trop grand, on ne voyait pas le bas de son visage et ses manches couvraient ses mains jusqu'à ses phalanges mais Axel trouvait cela mignon, et lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu aurais fais la même chose à sa place, non ? Lui dit le blond toujours avec le même sourire.

Axel considéra la question un instant mais finit par hocher la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Le petit groupe finit par laisser les deux amoureux en tête à tête, même s'ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire quoi que se soit vu que cela venait de sonner, ils avaient 2 heures de math et ensuite ils étaient en vacances. Le prof arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, son bus était tombé en panne du coup il a du faire tout le chemin à pied et inutile de dire qu'il n'habite pas juste à côté, et il commença son cour avec un air renfrogné, tenant des copies dans les mains, toute la classe se figea en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Le prof se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

-J'ai corrigé vos testes de la semaine dernière, et je dois avouer que je suis assez déçu. Mais assez fier en même temps car il y a eu quelques augmentation.

Le prof fit le tour de la classe pour rendre les copies en annonçant les notes, on pouvait entendre des soupirs de soulagement comme des gloussements d'effrois. Puis, le prof vient vers Roxas qui regardait dehors ne s'inquiétant pas du tout, tout comme Zexion.

-Roxas, toute mes félicitations encore une fois, 20/20. Continue comme cela et bientôt tu pourras faire cours à ma place.

-Merci monsieur. Répondit Roxas en prenant sa copie.

-Axel.

-Oui ? Marmonna le roux en sursautant.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, comme quoi tu n'es pas aussi incompétent que tu en as l'air, 15/20.

Axel prit sa copie et éclata d'un grand sourire en constatant que c'était vrai. Il se tourna vers Roxas qui lui souriait.

-T'as vu Roxie, j'ai réussi !!!

-Toutes mes félicitations, tu vois que tu y es arrivé. Toi que clamais tout le temps le contraire.

-C'est grâce à toi quand même. Alors je tiens vraiment à te dire merci.

-Oh je...je n'ai fais que t'expliquer les bases rien de plus. Répliqua le blond en rougissant et en mettant ses deux mains devant Axel comme dans un geste de défense.

-Mais pas du tout, tu en as tellement fais pour moi. J'suis vraiment content de t'avoir pour meilleur ami.

Roxas posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se détourna d'Axel pour dissimuler ses joues rouge. Le prof continuait de rendre les copies .

-Riku, c'est bien 16/20. Sora, c'est beaucoup mieux 14/20.

Sora était tellement content qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer le bras de Riku contre sa poitrine, le faisant légèrement rougir, ce qui était assez rare. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait Sora s'écarta, les joues rouge écarlate.

-Zexion, c'est excellent comme d'habitude 19/20. Demix, tu as fais quelques progrès 10/20.

Demix n'en revenait pas, il avait la moyenne. Puis, le cours commença. Tout se passa normalement, quand à Roxas, il pensait le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. Et on se demande bien à quoi il peut bien penser. Enfin, on verra cela tout à l'heure. Pour le moment on va faire un saut du côté de Sora et Riku. Tous deux avaient les joues toujours rouge. Sora n'osait pas regarder son ami, il croyait que celui ci allait le prendre pour un fou à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire. Riku observait son ami du coin de l'œil, il s'était senti tellement bien quand Sora s'était serré contre lui, il grogna intérieurement et décida de mettre sa fierté de côté, il tourna complètement la tête vers lui et lui dit dans un murmure pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

-Sora ?

-O...oui ?

-Je...enfin...il faut que je te dise quelque chose...ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler mais...j'y arrive pas, je sais pas trop pourquoi...j'pense que je dois avoir peur de ta réaction...

-Et...qu'est ce que c'est ?

-...Je...je préfère qu'on soit seul pour en parler...donc...tu voudras bien rentrer avec moi à la fin des cours ?

-O...oui d'accord.

Riku lui adressa un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur le cours. Bon, revenons du côté de Roxas et Axel. Tous deux ne faisaient quasiment rien, ils ne notaient que les trucs importants sur leurs feuilles. Au bout d'un moment, quand le jeune blond se rendit compte que son stylo encre était vide et qu'il n'en avait pas de rechange. Il se tourna vers Axel, et l'appela, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il croisa son regard d'émeraude ainsi que son si magnifique sourire.

-Oui Roxie ?

-Euh...mon...mon stylo encre est vide...est ce que tu pourrais...m'en prêter un des tiens...s'il te plais.

-Oui, bien sur.

Axel piocha dans sa trousse et lui tendit un stylo bille bleu, Roxas voulu le prendre mais sans faire exprès, sa main frôla celle du roux, tous deux rougir un peu. Le blond retira sa main en prenant le stylo et nota une formule de math qui était écrite au tableau puis il reporta son attention sur le monde extérieur encore une fois, mais fut interrompu quand il entendit son voisin l'appeler, il se tourna pour constater qu'il le regardait avec un air inquiet. Le blond l'interrogea du regard et il lui répondit.

-Tu as les main gelées.

-Ah...et bien...c'est qu'il ne fait pas chaud ici quand même. Je vais les mettre dans mes poches ça ira mieux après.

Mais Roxas n'eut le temps que de mettre sa main droite dans sa poche droite que la gauche se retrouva encercler par la main droite d'Axel qui était contrairement à la sienne extrêmement chaude. Le blond sursauta et rougis. Il voulu demander pourquoi il faisait ça mais Axel le devança devinant la question.

-Tout simplement parce que la chaleur humaine est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se réchauffé. Dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Roxas, avant d'ajouter. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Roxas ne dit rien se contentant de regarder sa feuille. Axel quand à lui, appréciait ce contact, la main du blond était si petite, si fragile, si douce. Il pourrait rester comme cela pendant des heures entières. Roxas, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser, Axel ne faisait cela que pour le réchauffer, un geste de politesse typiquement amical, alors pourquoi son cœur battait si fort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de trouver la main du rouquin terriblement réconfortante, chaude et douce. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, questions auxquelles il ne trouva aucune réponse. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant les deux heures de math. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant 15h retenti, tous deux se séparèrent et se levèrent tout comme les autres, une fois qu'il furent sortis de l'établissement, Roxas s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, la tête baissée, tout le reste du groupe ne comprenait pas son attitude, finalement le blond releva la tête, il avait réfléchi et il était déterminé à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres à Axel.

-Axel ?

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Roxie ?

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avala sa salive. Il avait peur de se tromper mais il voulait vraiment savoir, son cœur battait la chamade, ses paumes commencèrent à devenir moite et il se sentit rougir comme il n'avait jamais rougis auparavant, mais il poussa un petit soupir et prit son courage à deux mains avant de dire.

-Il...il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande.

-Et bien qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est...euh...

-Euh...tu commences à me faire un peu peur la tu sais ?

-...Bon aller je me lance...est ce que tu m'ai...

-ROXAS !!! Hurla une voix qui se trouvait derrière le groupe.

Roxas reconnu la voix et écarquilla les yeux, tous se retournèrent vers la voix et la ils virent un jeune homme assez grand, avec des yeux bleu et des cheveux rose long jusqu'aux épaules. Il arborait un sourire radieux tendit qu'il s'avançait vers le blond qui commença à trembler. Il regarda un moment l'homme et fini par bégayer:

-Ma...Marluxia...

-Content que tu te souviennes de moi. Dit Marluxia en se postant devant le blond.

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quelle question, je suis venu te voir, tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

-Ah bon ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air déçu que je parte.

-Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai vraiment été très triste quand tu es parti.

-Tu mens !!! Tu n'es même pas venu me dire au revoir !!!

-Cela me faisais mal de devoir te dire au revoir.

-Ah ouais ?! Et cela te faisais mal aussi de venir me parler pendant les 3 derniers mois que j'ai passé à l'institue ?!

-Roxie ? Dit doucement Axel.

-Oui ?

-C'est qui ce type ?

-Il s'appelle Marluxia, c'était un camarade de classe à l'institue.

-Mmmmh...c'est pas plutôt le type dont tu m'as parlé ?

Roxas se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

-Roxas, qui est ce ? Demanda Demix qui ne comprenait rien.

-Axel, tu peux leur expliquer, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

-Ok, en fait ce type était le meilleur ami de Roxas à l'institue mais, il l'a lâché 3 mois avant que Roxas ne parte.

-C'est dégeux !!! S'indigna Sora

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Hurla Demix alors que Zexion et Riku lançaient des regards noirs à Marluxia.

L'homme au cheveux rose les regarda tour à tour et ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers Roxas et lui demanda.

-Le garçon blond coiffé comme un punk c'est ton frère ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

-Et tu ne lui as rien dit à mon sujet ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

-Ralala...dois-je comprendre que tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami ?

Silence.

-Je prend ça comme un oui...Roxas écoutes, c'est vrai j'ai été con d'agir de cet manière et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais comprends moi...j'avais le cœur brisé.

-Je t'avais quand même proposé de rester mon ami...

-Je sais...et quand j'y repense maintenant je me dis que j'aurais du accepter.

Marluxia posa ses mains sur les épaules de Roxas mais celui ci gardait toujours la tête baissée. L'homme au cheveux rose prit son menton dans une main et le souleva, le forçant ainsi à la regarder. Puis, il lui sourit en écartant quelques mèches de son visage. Axel serrait les poings, le type qui avait tant blessé Roxas avait non seulement osé revenir vers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé mais en plus il lui caressait le visage. Roxas lui se saisit des mains Marluxia et les enleva, rebaissant de nouveau la tête.

-Marlu...je...

-Même si tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami tu m'appelles encore par mon surnom ?

-C'est l'habitude...écoutes je...je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir aujourd'hui...et puis, c'est pas trop le moment de parler de ça...

-Au contraire, nous devons parler maintenant.

-Je...je...non...je n'ai plus rien à te dire...

-Roxas...j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi tu sais ?

Roxas tressaillit et releva subitement la tête vers Marluxia qui lui souriait tendrement. Le jeune blond s'écarta de l'homme en faisant deux pas en arrière. Tous deux restèrent silencieux après cela.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments ? Demanda Riku en croisant les bras.

Marluxia se tourna vers eux, et demanda sans les quitter des yeux.

-Tu ne leur as donc pas dis ?

-Il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il est tout raconté. Déclara Axel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Pourquoi juste à toi ?

-Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Répondit Roxas les yeux baissés.

-Oh...je vois...quel est ton nom ?

-Axel, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Dit le roux en le fixant d'un regard noir.

-C'est retenu, ne compte pas sur moi pour laissez tomber. Je ne te le laisserais jamais.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ?! S'écria Roxas en regardant Marluxia droit dans les yeux.

-Je raconte juste que je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi te toucher.

-Et ben bonne chance !

-Roxas, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu le sais. Déclara l'homme au cheveux rose en s'avançant pour caresser la joue de Roxas mais celui ci recula.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux à la déclaration que venait de faire Marluxia, puis ils se tournèrent vers Axel qui avait les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Zexion.

-Ouais. Commença Axel, qui se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'en aller casser la figure de ce type. C'est parce que Roxas l'a repoussé qu'il a arrêté de lui parler.

-Mais c'est injuste. S'écria Sora.

Roxas regardait Marluxia les mains serré sur le haut de son pantalon. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de lui dire en essayant de ne pas crier.

-Marlu écoutes, cette conversation est terminée, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je n'ai plus du tout confiance en toi. Sur ses mots, Roxas rajusta son sac sur son épaule commença à marcher vers la sortie en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre, chose qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

-Roxas, je n'ai pas fini de te parler. Déclara Marluxia.

-Et bien moi j'ai fini de t'écouter.

Quand Roxas passa à côté de Marluxia celui ci lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, le retourna en posant son autre main sur sa taille et avant même que le blond est eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit l'homme au cheveux rose posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis, surtout celui d'Axel. Roxas écarquilla les yeux d'horreur fixant ceux fermés de Marluxia. Le blond tenta de le repousser de la main libre mais l'autre le tenait bien fermement contre lui, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche de sa langue pour l'enrouler autour de celle du jeune blond. Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage Axel s'interposa, il frappa Marluxia aussi fort qu'il le pu en cachant Roxas derrière lui, celui ci gardait les yeux grand ouverts la main posée sur sa bouche, il tremblait fortement, le roux se détourna de l'homme au cheveux rose pour reporter son attention sur son ami.

-Roxie, ça va ?

Roxas ne répondit pas, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour ensuite déborder et couler le long de ses joues, n'écoutant pas ce qu'Axel lui disait, il se mit à courir pour rentrer chez lui, son visage d'ange imbibé de larmes. Demix donna un coup sur la tête de Marluxia en hurlant un «ESPECE D'ORDURE!!!», embrassa Zexion avant de dire.

-J'y vais, bonnes vacances les gars, Zexy, je suis vraiment désolé mais je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend parfaitement, allez vas-y vite. Répondit celui ci en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Sur ce, Demix se mit à courir vers leur maison pour tenter de rattraper Roxas.

_A suivre_


	6. Lorsqu'on est déprimé

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on est déprimé

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

6. Lorsqu'on est déprimé

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-il revenu ?! Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à oublier sa trahison !

Voilà ce que hurlait Roxas qui était allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Son entrevue avec Marluxia l'avait profondément troublé...sans compter ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé...ce baiser...son tout premier baiser...il avait osé le lui prendre. Cela le dégoutait énormément, il en voulait autant à ancien camarade qu'à lui même, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour le repousser. Et voilà qu'il se remit à pleurer, il était totalement démoralisé, il aurait tellement voulu que son premier baiser soit avec...Il sursauta et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent net...à quoi est ce qu'il venait de pensait...il était en train de se dire qu'il aurait aimé que se soit...Axel qui l'embrasse pour la première fois ?! Il secoua la tête pour désactiver cette pensée, non non non, ça devait être sa déprime qui lui faisait penser n'importe quoi. Il replongea donc sa tête dans son oreiller et se remit à sangloter. Demix était dans le salon avec leur parents, il leur avait expliqué la situation mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment le réconforter, car après tout, on ne change pas le passé. Mais, cela les chagrinait vraiment de voir Roxas dans cet état, tout cela à cause de ce type.

Allons voir ce qui se passe du côté de chez Axel.

-RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Un bruit de verre qui se casse arriva en même temps que ce crie.

-AXEL !!! NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! CA FAIT LE TROISIEME VASE QUE TU CASSES EN MÊME PAS UNE HEURE !!!!!! Hurla Ariel. ET ARRÊTES UN PEU DE GUEULER COMME CA, TU NOUS CASSES LES OREILLES !!!!

-LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !!!!! FAUT QUE JE PASSE MES NERFS SUR QUELQUE CHOSE !!!! Répondit Axel en hurlant.

-MAIS AXEL CALMES TOI UN PEU ET EXPLIQUES NOUS CE QUI NE VA PAS !!!!! Cria Eric tout aussi agacé que sa femme.

-MAIS TOUT VA TRES BIEN !!!!! Répliqua Axel.

-MAIS OUI C'EST CA, SI TOUT VA BIEN ALORS POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE TU PASSES TES NERFS SUR TOUT CE QUI TE PASSE SOUS LA MAIN ???!!!

-MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE VOUS ENGUEULER COMME CA ???!!! J'ARRIVE MÊME PLUS A ENTENDRE LA MUSIQUE DE MON MP3 !!!!! Hurla Zack qui venait d'arriver en trombe dans le salon, plus qu'énerver d'entendre tout le monde crier depuis qu'Axel était revenu du lycée.

-MÊLES TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE ZACK !!!! Répliqua Axel;

-RHOOOOO ATTENDS TOI A CE QUE JE M'EN MÊLE PARCE QUE POUR LE MOMENT SACHE QUE JE SUIS ENCORE CHEZ MOI ICI !!!! MAINTENANT TU VA TE CALMER ET NOUS DIRE CE QUI NE VA PAS !!!!

Axel était rouge de colère, il avait les poings serrés à tel point qu'il s'en rentrait presque les ongle dans la peau, les sourcils froncés comme jamais. Tout son corps tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé plutôt, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et cela le mettait en pétard, il grinça des dents en se remémorant encore une fois l'image de Marluxia embrassant Roxas. Emporté par sa colère il se saisit d'un autre vase qu'il écrasa ensuite au sol pour voler en éclat rejoignant les autres morceaux de verres cassés en hurlant, sa mère s'énerva encore plus.

-MAIS BON SANG DE BON SOIR AXEL, CA COÛTE CHER CES VASES TU SAIS ???!!!

-ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !!!! Hurla Axel en se dirigeant vers sa chambre ou il s'enferma à double tour.

Ariel, Eric et Zack s'échangeaient des regards consternés, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas l'attitude d'Axel, bien entendu ils l'avaient déjà vu en colère mais jamais à ce point. Ariel soupira et s'en alla chercher un balai et un pelle pour ramasser les dégâts qu'avait causé son fils. Eric lui ne chercha pas à se mêler à tout cela et retourna sur son fauteuil pour lire son livre. Zack quand à lui, s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, il soupira, éteignit son MP3 et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

-CASSEZ VOUS !!! Hurla Axel.

Zack sursauta, ouais Axel n'était vraiment pas bien.

-Axel, c'est moi Zack.

-Barres toi !!!

-Axel, s'il te plais ouvre.

-Non !!!

-Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, cela se sait tout de suite quand tu n'es pas bien, je veux t'aider alors ouvre.

-Tu ne peux rien faire !!!

-...C'est à propos de Roxas, c'est ça ?

Axel ne répondit pas mais Zack put l'entendre pousser un hoquet de surprise. Il devina tout de suite qu'il avait vu juste.

-J'ai mis dans le mille apparemment.

Finalement Axel se décida à lui ouvrir, Zack entra alors que son frère retournait s'assoir sur son lit, et le brun l'imita. Puis il posa une de ses mains sur son épaule pour l'encourager à vider son sac.

-Axel, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, j'suis ton frère je peux peut être t'aider.

-......Ok...mais promets moi de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule après ça.

-Promis, juré, craché. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

-Bon en fait...j'suis amoureux de Roxas...

Zack regarda son frère en souriant de toutes ses dents, il avait toujours su qu'Axel considérait Roxas plus que comme un simple ami.

-Ben, c'est génial, j'vois pas ou est le problème...attends...tu lui as fait ta déclaration et il t'a repoussé c'est ça ? Mon pauvre, ça a du être un coup dur.

-Mais non ! Ne tire pas des conclusions trop hâtive s'il te plais.

-Ben si c'est pas ça c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Zack l'air confus.

-Et bien, quand il est arrivé même s'il souriait cela se voyait qu'il était triste au fond. A un moment il a décidé de me faire par de sa tristesse. En fait, quand il était encore à l'institue...il y avait un type prénommé Marluxia, il était le meilleur ami de Roxas...mais 3 mois avant qu'il ne quitte son établissement pour venir ici, ce type lui a fait une déclaration d'amour. Et Roxas l'a repoussé. Ça a du beaucoup vexé ce type de se faire rejeter comme cela et du coup il a arrêté de lui parler, il l'a laissé tomber entre autre.

-Ben ça c'est hyper sympa ! S'indigna Zack.

-Ouais...2 mois sont passés depuis qu'il m'a fait part de ce secret et mine de rien on s'est drôlement rapproché tout les deux. Il avait réussi à oublier ce type et maintenant c'est moi son meilleur ami. Mais aujourd'hui...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me suis senti encore plus proche de lui c'était vraiment bizarre, par exemple en cours de math ses mains étaient gelées, alors je les ai tenu pour les réchauffer et il m'a laisser faire. Et ces derniers temps...depuis le début de la semaine je crois à chaque fois qu'il me regarde il me sourit timidement, rougis fortement et n'arrête pas de bégayer.

-Ah, ça je crois que ça veut dire qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer.

-Je ne sais pas...mais bon c'est pas ça le problème...

-Quel est-il alors ?

-Quand on est sorti des cours, on a croisé un type...et il se trouve qu'il s'agissait de Marluxia. Il est revenu pour s'excuser auprès de Roxas, mais celui ci l'a envoyé sur les roses, et il a bien fait ce type à vraiment une tête qui me revient pas. Mais...quand on a été sur le point de partir, il a attrapé Roxas et la embrasser...langoureusement qui plus ait...

-QUOI ?!

-J'ai pas résisté, j'ai frappé Marluxia pour l'écarter de Roxas...il a du être traumatisé, il tremblait et pleurait comme si je l'avais jamais vu faire. Puis, il est parti en pleurant, Demix l'a suivit, moi j'suis rentré à la maison mais...tout ça m'a mis tellement en pétard que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de casser quelque chose.

-Et bien...dans un premier temps je comprend pourquoi tu es si énervé maintenant...et dans un deuxième temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as agis comme un imbécile.

-Merci de me réconforter !

-Non, c'est pas ça...je pense juste qu'au lieu de revenir ici pour te morfondre tu aurais mieux fais de le suivre pour le réconforter, t'es son meilleur ami non ?

-Tu te prends pour la voix de la sagesse ?

-Non, je te dis juste ma façon de penser.

-T'aurais réagit comment toi si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'autre embrasser Cloud ?

Zack sursauta, la Axel le prenait au dépourvu, il réfléchi un instant à la question puis déclara.

-J'aurais casser la figure à ce type et je serais parti en emmenant Cloud avec moi.

-Mmmh...

-Aller, téléphone lui, je suis sur que cela lui fera infiniment plaisir de t'entendre lui parler.

-Ouais...j'vais faire ça.

Zack se contenta de lui sourire et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Axel se laissa tomber sur son matelas, il savait que son frère avait raison mais il s'était senti tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il décida de tout faire pour rattraper le coup, il voulut se lever pour aller chercher son portable mais une pensée lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il se rappela que Roxas avait voulu lui demander quelque chose. «_Bon aller je me lance...est ce que tu m'ai..._», qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire à ce moment ? Un doute l'envahit, le blond avait-il comprit ses sentiments pour lui ou alors se faisait-il des idées ? Il secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait téléphoner à son ami et vite. Le roux se leva, prit son portable qui se trouvait sur son bureau et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Il navigua dans le répertoire et choisi le numéro qui portait l'appellation _'Roxas', _il porta ensuite l'appareil à son oreille et attendit, au bout de deux sonneries il entendit enfin la voix de son ami...qui semblait d'ailleurs assez mal en point.

_-Allo ?_

-Allo Roxie ?

_-Non, c'est Mickey._

-Oups, désolé, j'ai du faire un faut numéro.

_-Mais bien sur que c'est moi abruti !_

-Attends...tu m'as traité d'abruti ? Oula ça va vraiment pas toi.

_-Comment pourrais-je aller bien ? Alors que je viens de me faire voler mon premier baiser par un type que je n'aime même pas ?_

-Ton premier baiser ?! Whoa, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

_-Ouais...bon enfin...quelle est la raison de ton appel ?_

-Oh, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, tu avais l'air tellement déprimé quand tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure.

_-Un peu que je suis déprimé...t'imagine pas l'horreur que ça a été..._

-Et toi t'imagine pas l'horreur que ça a été à regarder.

_-Pardon..._

-Hey, c'est pas ta faute. Tu pouvais pas prévoir.

_-Ouais mais bon..._

-Hey, ça va aller ok ? J'suis la moi tu sais ? Je te laisserais pas tomber.

_-Merci Axel, c'est gentil. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir pour ami._

-Meilleur ami.

_-Hihi...oui c'est vrai._

Axel soupira de soulagement en entendant son ami rire, cela lui prouvait qu'il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

_-Bon je te laisse, j'ai plus beaucoup de batterie sur mon téléphone._

-Ok...Ah..euh...attends.

_-Oui ?_

-Tout à l'heure avant que Marluxia ne vienne nous déranger, tu as essayé de me dire quelque chose, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Il entendit Roxas déglutir à l'autre bout du fil.

_-N...non c'était rien...ne cherche pas à comprendre...d'accord ?_

-Mais si dis moi.

_-Axel...non...s'il te plais oublie._

-Mais...

_-Je t'en pris..._

-Mais je...bon d'accord.

_-Aller...à plus..._

-Ouais...à plus.

Puis Axel referma son téléphone et se laissa retomber sur son matelas, et il fini par s'endormir épuisé de s'être autant énervé. Et Roxas lui aussi s'endormit sauf que lui, il était épuisé à force d'avoir pleuré.

_A suivre_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ET BIEN NON PAS ENCORE_

Sora et Riku marchait tranquillement côte à côte sans rien dire, comme convenu, le garçon au cheveux d'argent raccompagna le châtain chez lui. Le plus grand des deux ne savait pas trop comment démarrer le sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres, sans compter que son cœur battait à un rythme incroyable. Sora quand à lui se demandait bien ce que son ami voulait lui dire...mais vu comme celui ci rougissait n'importe qui aurait compris...mais bon Sora avait toujours été un peu long à la détente. Une fois arrivé devant chez le châtain, ils se stoppèrent et se regardèrent.

-Alors...de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Se risqua Sora.

-Et bien...

-Oui ?

-Mmmh.....j'arrive pas à le dire...

-Et ben dit donc, l'armoire à glace super froide n'arrive même plus à parler sans bégayer ? J'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as à me dire.

-C'est ça fous toi de moi je te dirais rien...

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

-Phhhhh...

-Rhooo...bon aller sérieux. Il y a quelque temps tu nous as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un.

-Gloups...euh...oui j'men souviens.

-Je...je voudrais savoir de qui exactement...

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Ne réponds pas par une question s'il te plais.

-Essaie de deviner.

-...Naminé ?

-Non.

-Aerith ?

-Non, trop vieille pour moi.

-Yuffie ?

-Non, pas assez intelligente.

-C'est pas Kairi quand même ?

-POUAH !!! Je préférerais crever que d'être avec cette espèce de cruche. (PS: En fait moi, l'auteur, je déteste Kairi ^^).

-Encore heureux. J'ai doit à un indice ?

-C'est pas une fille.

-Ok...Tidus ?

-Non.

-Wakka ?

-T'es complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Léon ?

-Trop vieux. Et c'est pas mon genre.

-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

-Ah si je te le disais ce ne serait plus drôle.

-Aller..

-Bon d'accord. Moi j'aime les garçons du même âge que moi mais plus grand, finement musclé, avec des yeux bleu perçant, cheveux long jusqu'aux omoplates et couleur argent, l'air grave et sévère mais qui sait toujours se montrer affectueux quand il le faut et....

Sora n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer que Riku l'avait déjà serré contre lui et l'embrassait amoureusement sur la bouche. Le châtain d'abord surpris se mit à rougir comme jamais et finalement encercla la taille de son maintenant petit ami et ferma les yeux répondant à son baiser, tellement heureux que Riku est enfin compris le message.


	7. Lorsqu'on fait la fête

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

7. Lorsqu'on fait une fête

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

7. Lorsqu'on fait la fête

Le dimanche, Demix jugea qu'il valait mieux essayer de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis l'entrevue plutôt désagréable entre Roxas et Marluxia, il téléphona donc à tout le monde pour organiser une petite soirée chez lui. Il demanda à Riku et Axel d'amener quelques bouteilles d'alcool, Roxas était un peu réticent parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop les fêtes et encore moins l'alcool. Sora lui aimait beaucoup les fêtes, donc cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça...et du moment qu'il était avec Riku il s'en fichait. Zexion lui avait été un peu forcer par son petit ami et ça avait donné un truc du genre:

-Zexyyyyyy !!!!

-Quoi ?

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment viens à ma fête !!!

-Pour te voir faire le con quand tu finiras complètement bourrer ? Non merci !

-Aller....sinon je demande à Xigbar de sortir avec moi et je sais qu'il refusera pas.

-QUOI ?! Ce...c'est du chantage...

-Alors ?

-Ok...je viens...

Il grognait un peu mais il préférait ça que voir son Demix dans les bras de ce pervers de Xigbar. Il avait aussi invité Cloud et Zack, le blond ne voulait venir parce qu'il savait que lui est son petit ami allaient finir la soirée complètement bourrer, mais le brun l'avait finalement convaincu. Le soir arriva assez vite, les parents de Roxas et Demix sortirent entre amoureux, laissant ainsi la maison au «bon» soin de leurs enfants.

Une fois tous réunis, et après avoir bien fait chier Sora et Riku, en les voyant se tenir la main, avec un grand «ENFIN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !!!», ils mirent les bouteilles et quelques gâteau sur la table basse du salon...et remarquèrent tous avec désespoir que ça s'arrangeait pas pour Roxas, Demix leur rappela que c'était justement pour lui remonter le moral qu'il avait organisé cette soirée entre amis. Sora proposa alors un jeu, ils allaient poser une question chacun leur tour à la personne de leur choix, si cette personne donnait la bonne réponse elle faisait rien mais si elle donnait la mauvaise, elle devait boire cul sec un verre d'alcool que la personne qui a posé la question aurait choisi. Tout le monde accepta et Demix demanda à être le premier qui poserait une question, et à qui évidement ? Indice ça commence par un Z et ça fini par un N...vous devinez pas ? Zexion bien sur.

-Depuis combien de temps j'suis amoureux de toi à ton avis ?

-Heummmmm.......j'en sais rien, j'suis pas dans ta tête que je sache.

-Ben si, t'es tout le temps dans ma tête !!!

-Hein ?

-Enfin bon, réponse: depuis que j't'ai entendu rire pour la première fois.

-Ah, oui je m'en souviens...j'étais mort de rire en te voyant te casser la figure dans la bibliothèque...en essayant d'attraper un livre pour moi.

Demix grogna un peu et choisi de lui faire avaler un verre de whisky. Au final, Demix finit la soirée complètement saoul, il chantait des conneries, Zexion comatait allongé sur le canapé, Cloud étonnement n'avait donné que des bonnes réponses, Zack totalement out était allongé sur les genoux de son petit ami, Riku et Axel avaient une descente d'enfer donc ils étaient toujours sobre, Sora se trémoussait par terre et Roxas était partit craché ses tripes dans les toilettes aidé d'Axel car il arrivait plus à se tenir sur ses jambes. Sora essaye de se releva et dit d'une voix pâteuse.

-B...bon...hic...j'pose une dernière question et...hic...on arrête...o...hic...ok ?

-Si tu veux. Répondit Riku.

-Aloooooooors.....Axel !!!!

-Quoi ? Répondit le roux qui venait de revenir en tenant Roxas par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'étaler par terre.

-De qui t'es amoureuuuuuuxxx ?!

-Pardon ? Comment tu peux savoir si j'aime quelqu'un ou pas ?

-C'est Zack qui l'a diiiiiiiiittt !!!

-Bordel Zack !!!!

-Héhéhéhé...Marmonna le brun toujours out.

-Il pourra dire si tu dis pas la bonne répooooonnnnsee !!! Continua Sora en se mangeant encore une fois par terre.

Axel pesta contre son frère et ne sut trop quoi répondre...soit il disait tout et prenait le risque que Roxas le prenne pour un fou soit il ne disait rien et buvait n'importe quoi. Il regarda Roxas qui n'arrêtait pas de chanceler et dit finalement.

-Je dirais seulement que c'est une personne très proche de moi et dont le prénom commence par un R et finit par un S.

-Ca réponnnnd pas trop à la questioooooonn !!! Répliqua Sora.

-M'en fout, c'est tout ce que je dirais.

-Okkkkkayyyy !!! Aloooooors...un verre de vodka pour tooooiiii !!!

Axel aida Roxas à s'assoir sur un fauteuil et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite. Cloud se leva en prenant Zack par le bras et dit qu'il devait rentrer maintenant car il était presque minuit, et il en profiterai pour raccompagner le brun. Demix ne put s'empêcher, puisqu'il était toujours out, de le traiter de Cendrillon car il disait toujours qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant minuit. Le blond leva et yeux au ciel en soupirant et partit en trainant Zack derrière lui. Puis un silence qui fut vite perturbé par Demix qui se remit à chanter, une autre chanson cette fois.

-Seeeeeaaaa, seeeex and suuuuuunnn !!! Mon corps brûle au zénith OH YEAH !!!! Seeeeeeea, seeeex and suuuuunnnn !!!

-Arrête Dem'...marmonna Roxas toujours complètement shooté. On croirait entendre un ado en manque...Zexion dit lui...

-Voui...j'suis d'accord...Répondit Zexion toujours affalé sur le canapé.

Pour une fois, Demix se la ferma et se jeta sur Zexion qui poussa un cri de surprise.

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Zexion toujours dans le coma.

-Ben quoi ? J'te trouve canon c'est toooouuuut !!!

-Qu'il est con quand il est bourré. Déclara Axel.

-Non, si tu regardes attentivement, tu remarqueras qu'il est tout le temps con, et pas seulement quand il est bourré. Répondit Riku en ramassant Sora qui était plongé dans le coma.

-ENLEVES TES MAINS DE LA !!!! Hurla Zexion en rougissant.

-Mais quooooiiiii ? Dit Demix ses mains sous le tee shirt de son petit ami.

-C'PAS LE MOMENT DEM'......aaah...

-Oh...on dirait que j'ai trouvé un point sensible. Continua Demix la main sur la côte de Zexion.

Sur ce, le blond se releva en portant l'autre adolescents comme une princesse, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre...on se demande ce qu'il a l'intention de faire...les quatre autres garçons les regardèrent partirent en soupirant, puis Axel demanda à Riku parce que c'était le seul à avoir sut rester sobre en plus de lui.

-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont déjà fait.

-Zexion dit que non, et honnêtement je crois plus sa parole que celle de Demix.

-Ouais ça c'est cla...euh....Roxas ?

Le blond s'était relevé assez difficilement et venait de passer des bras autour de son bras droit et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, le fixant avec des yeux d'amoureux, d'un regard plein d'amour, regard qui d'ailleurs fit fortement rougir le rouquin.

-Euh...ça va pas ? Demanda Axel plus qu'étonner par le comportement de son ami.

-Si ça va pourquoi...? Répondit Roxas d'une voix plus qu'endormie.

-T'agis bizarrement...t'es sur que ça va ?

-J'suis bien contre toi c'est tout...

Axel sursauta et rougis encore plus, sous le regard sidéré de Riku qui était en train de porter Sora. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant à Axel «Démerde toi avec lui, moi j'rentre et j'ramène Sora par la même occasion.». Le roux regarda son ami partirent bouche bée mais se reprit quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue, il tourna la tête vers Roxas en se rendant compte que celui ci venait de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le blond le fixait toujours avec le même regard remplit d'amour. Le rouquin du résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à son tour, mais sur la bouche cette fois, Roxas était saoul, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience. Il soupira et aida le blond à monter dans sa chambre en essayant de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre de Demix quand ils passèrent devant celle ci.

Roxas n'arrivait même plus à rester debout, il s'allongea sur son lit encore tout habiller et Axel le recouvrit des couvertures, puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami en souriant. Quand il voulut partir, il sentit une main le retenir par la manche. Il se retourna et vit le blond le retenir avec un regard à la fois encore plein d'amour mais aussi suppliant.

-Restes avec moi....Dit Roxas d'une voix endormie.

-Hein ? Dit Axel, confus.

-S'il te plais...

Axel soupira et se faufila sous les draps juste à côté de son ami qui sourit doucement en se serrant contre son torse, le roux passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener encore plus contre lui.

-Hihi. Rigola Roxas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Axel...je sens ton cœur battre.

-Encore heureux qu'il batte, et pis, le tient aussi il je le sens cogner.

Roxas rigola encore un peu, puis embrassa le coin des lèvres d'Axel avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le rouquin regardait son ami dormir en rougissant et en souriant. Il embrassa le front de son ami avant de le rejoindre dans le pays des rêves.

Et personne ne pensait que quelqu'un se trouvait non loin de la maison de Roxas et Demix. Cette personne regardait la fenêtre de la chambre du blondinet, de la ou il se trouvait, il avait pu observer la scène avec attention, ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses dent serrées et les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Ses cheveux rose flottant sous la douce brise du soir, vous aurez certainement devinez qui était ce type. Marluxia ouvrit doucement la bouche et prononça cette unique phrase:

-Roxas...que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras bientôt à moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre un jour tu céderas.

_A suivre_

_Chapitre assez court je sais_


	8. Lorsqu'on est gêné

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on est gêné

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

8. Lorsqu'on est gêné

Le lendemain, Roxas se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, c'était agréable mais il avait affreusement mal à la tête, il pesta contre son frère de l'avoir fait boire autant. Il voulu se leva pour aller prendre une aspirine mais un poids contre lui l'en empêcha, il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Axel endormi contre lui et il eu un sursaut en se rendant compte qu'il était lui même accroché à son pull. Un doute l'envahit, qu'avaient-ils fait la nuit dernière ? Il commença à trembler en essayant de se souvenir. Une seconde plus tard, même s'il ne se souvenait toujours pas, il eu la confirmation qu'ils n'avaient rien fait car non seulement ils étaient tous deux encore habillés mais il n'avait pas mal entre les jambes non plus, bon donc maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il était encore vierge.

Axel fut tirer de son sommeil en sentant quelque chose remuer contre lui. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et regardant en bas il vit deux magnifiques yeux bleu le fixer avec confusion, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard de son ami et il se redressa un peu pour se mettre sur le coude et de son autre main, il caressa les cheveux de son ami.

-Alors, bien dormi contre moi ? Demanda Axel.

-Si on met de côté ma gueule de bois je pense que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Répondit Roxas.

-Qu'est ce que tu es difficile...

-Dis...tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Pas vraiment non...

-Et bien hier soir tu as fini la soirée complètement bourré et quand je t'ai aidé à te mettre au lit tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi alors j'ai pas osé dire non.

-Ah...donc il s'est rien passé ?

-Non. Me prend pas pour une bête en rue s'il te plais.

-Pardon j'sais que t'es pas comme ça mais on s'est pas ce qu'il peut se passer quand on a bu...

-T'en fais pas, moi j'suis resté sobre donc y avait pas de risque.

-Pourtant avec tout ce que tu as bu...

-Hey j'ai une descente d'enfer.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire mais celui de Roxas fut tout de suite remplacer par un léger crie de douleur, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et Axel lui sourit et se leva.

-Attends ici, je vais te chercher une aspirine.

-D'accord merci. Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

-Ok. T'es pas habitué à boire toi pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est la première fois en fait.

Axel le regarda se masser les trempes et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Roxas le regarda partir et en profita pour se rallonger et essayer encore de se souvenir de la veille. Il avait beau se torturé les méninges il arrivait pas à sans rappeler et réfléchir ne faisait que lui donner encore plus mal à la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel revint avec deux cachets dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Le blond les prit en le remerciant. Il porta les deux cachets d'aspirine à sa bouche et les avala avec le verre d'eau. Puis, il regarda le roux qui était de nouveau assit sur son lit, celui ci lui souriait chaleureusement.

-Dis, t'as pas répondu à ma question...t'étais bien contre moi ?

Roxas piqua un fard et considéra la question quelques seconde. En effet ce n'était pas désagréable de dormir contre Axel, au contraire, c'était très doux, confortable et chaud. Il sourit à son ami et répondit d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui, mine de rien tu fais un très bon oreiller.

Axel ne sut pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une moquerie ou d'un compliment mais il le prit bien. Il était heureux que son ami est retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur lui, il mit une minute avant de comprendre que Roxas venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il se sentit rougir encore une fois mais ne le repoussa pas, pas le moindre du monde, il le serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre un terme à cela, mais pourtant tout à coup, Roxas se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre un air curieux sur le visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Axel plus qu'étonner par l'expression qu'arborait son ami.

-Je...j'ai juste eu comme un frisson...une drôle d'impression...l'impression d'être observé.

Axel regarda à son tour par la fenêtre, plissant les yeux, et il put voir un rideau bouger, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. Il se demanda bien qui pouvait bien être à cette fenêtre, Roxas se posait la même question, parce que lui aussi avait remarqué ce rideau. Puis le roux haussa les épaules et serra de nouveau Roxas contre lui, le blond oublia vite son malaise et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami. Mais tout bon moment doit prendre fin, Axel se sépara de Roxas pour lui dire qu'il allait devoir rentrer sinon ses parents allaient se poser des questions. Le blond hocha la tête en lâcha le pull du roux, celui ci lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Le plus jeune dés deux, à savoir le seul qui est resté dans la pièce donc Roxas (parce que je préfère rappeler que Roxas à 15 ans et Axel 17 ans), se leva enfin et alla prendre une douche, une fois laver il enfila un tee shirt blanc légèrement trop grand pour lui et un bas de pyjama blanc en coton, parce qu'il a pas vraiment l'intention de sortir ce jour la, et alla dans le salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine, il sursauta en voyant Zexion qui était en train de boire un thé.

-Bonjour Zexion.

-Ah...bonjour Roxas...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

-J'ai été obligé de dormir ici...et moralement j'vais bien mais physiquement...j'ai mal au rein comme c'est pas possible. Dit-il en ce massant ce à quoi il faisait référence.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-J'pense que t'aurais mal toi aussi si tu t'étais fait prendre avec force.

-...Attends...tu as...avec mon frère ?

-Qui veux-tu qu'se soit ?

Roxas déglutit en imaginant la scène, en effet ça avait du être une nuit assez éprouvante pour ce pauvre Zexion. Le blond se dirigea vers les placards et se prit un verre ou il versa du jus d'orange et un bol ou il se servi des céréales. Il alla ensuite s'assoir en face de son ami qui étrangement souriait même s'il avait encore mal. Le plus jeune lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire comme cela, Zexion le regarda en face et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre.

-Je souris parce que je suis heureux.

-Mmh ?

-Oui même si Demix a été un peu brutal, il a quand même fait de cette nuit la plus belle de toute ma vie alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Oui, je comprend. Dit Roxas en repensant à ce moment qu'il avait passé dans les bras d'Axel.

-J'étais si bien contre lui.

-Que...tu...tu peux répéter cette phrase s'il te plais ?

-J'étais si bien contre lui.

Le regard de Roxas se fit vide, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà dit quelque chose dans ce genre la...mais quand...il sursauta et se rappela soudainement.

_Flash Back:_

_Le blond s'était relevé assez difficilement et venait de passer des bras autour de son bras droit et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, le fixant avec des yeux d'amoureux, d'un regard plein d'amour, regard qui d'ailleurs fit fortement rougir le rouquin. _

_-Euh...ça va pas ? Demanda Axel plus qu'étonner par le comportement de son ami._

_-Si ça va pourquoi...? Répondit Roxas d'une voix plus qu'endormie._

_-T'agis bizarrement...t'es sur que ça va ?_

_-J'suis bien contre toi c'est tout..._

_ Axel sursauta et rougis encore plus, sous le regard sidéré de Riku qui était en train de porter Sora. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant à Axel «Démerde toi avec lui, moi j'rentre et j'ramène Sora par la même occasion.». Le roux regarda son ami partirent bouche bée mais se reprit quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue, il tourna la tête vers Roxas en se rendant compte que celui ci venait de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le blond le fixait toujours avec le même regard remplit d'amour. Le rouquin du résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à son tour, mais sur la bouche cette fois, Roxas était saoul, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience. Il soupira et aida le blond à monter dans sa chambre en essayant de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre de Demix quand ils passèrent devant celle ci. _

_ Roxas n'arrivait même plus à rester debout, il s'allongea sur son lit encore tout habiller et Axel le recouvrit des couvertures, puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami en souriant. Quand il voulut partir, il sentit une main le retenir par la manche. Il se retourna et vit le blond le retenir avec un regard à la fois encore plein d'amour mais aussi suppliant._

_-Restes avec moi....Dit Roxas d'une voix endormie._

_-Hein ? Dit Axel, confus._

_-S'il te plais..._

_ Axel soupira et se faufila sous les draps juste à côté de son ami qui sourit doucement en se serrant contre son torse, le roux passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener encore plus contre lui._

_-Hihi. Rigola Roxas._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Axel...je sens ton cœur battre._

_-Encore heureux qu'il batte, et pis, le tient aussi il je le sens cogner._

_ Roxas rigola encore un peu, puis embrassa le coin des lèvres d'Axel avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le rouquin regardait son ami dormir en rougissant et en souriant. Il embrassa le front de son ami avant de le rejoindre dans le pays des rêves._

_Fin du Flash back_

Roxas eut un nouveau sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était content de s'être souvenu de la soirée mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait des avances à Axel la nuit dernière. Il se sentit rougir fortement et il commença à trembler, il fut tirer de sa transe par Zexion agitait sa main devant ses yeux pour savoir si le frère de son petit ami était toujours présent.

-Euh...La terre appelle Roxas ! Roxas réponds s'il te plais !

-Hein ?

-Enfin tu te réveilles t'as eu un moment d'absence, j'commençais à me demander si t'allais pas t'évanouir la maintenant.

-Ah non ce...c'est rien du tout...je...j'étais juste en train de pensé à quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Sur ces mots, Zexion alla laver sa tasse de thé et monta les escaliers pour aller réveiller son amoureux qui avait suffisamment fait la grâce matinée comme ça. Roxas engloutit son petit déjeuner en deux temps trois mouvements, les joues toujours aussi rouge. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, pour faire son lit et se chercher un livre par la même occasion. Quand il redescendit son livre sous le bras, il vit Demix et Zexion en train de nettoyer la maison, Roxas regarda leur, en effet il était 11h30 et leur parents devaient revenir au alentour de midi. Il salua son frère qui était en train de ramasser les dernières bouteilles pendant que Zexion jetait les restes de gâteau à la poubelle. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et commença à lire, et à l'instant ou les deux amoureux finirent de ranger leur parents rentraient. Demix soupira de soulagement, il avait vraiment eu peur de se prendre une engueulade, puis il alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Zexion lui fut intriguer par ce que lisait Roxas et se pencha vers lui en demandant:

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-C'est mon roman préféré.

-Et c'est quoi le titre ?

-'Kingdom Hearts' .

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Ah.

-Et c'est intéressant ?

-Ce serait pas mon roman préféré si je le trouvais pas intéressant.

A cette phrase, tous deux rigolèrent un peu et Zexion s'en alla rejoindre son amoureux dans la cuisine.

Il lisait depuis un bon moment maintenant, Demix s'entrainait à la guitare, Zexion était rentré chez lui, et leurs parents étaient dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte. La mère de Roxas alla ouvrir, celui ci était toujours en train de lire, il n'entendit même pas sa mère entrer dans le salon, mais il l'entendu dire:

-Roxas, c'est pour toi.

Il leva la tête de son roman pour voir qui venait le voir à l'improviste, et la il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son livre sous l'effet de la surprise. Devant lui se tenait Marluxia, toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres et un bouquet de fleur à la main, des tulipes rouge exactement, les fleurs préférées de Roxas. Le blond fronça les sourcils le fixant d'un regard noir.

-Bonjour Roxas.

-'lut...

-Quel est donc ce regard noir ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Pour être franc tu es bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu veux que je partes ?

-T'as tout compris !

Marluxia soupira et alla s'assoir à côté de Roxas qui s'éloigna le plus possible du l'autre garçon. L'homme au cheveux rose regarda le blond droit dans les yeux et lui tendit son bouquet.

-Tient, je suis allé les acheter ce matin pour toi.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi des tulipes rouge exactement ?

-1: parce que se sont tes fleurs préférées. 2: parce que les tulipes rouge symbolise l'amour éternel.

-Et bien tu peux les reprendre, il est hors de question que j'accepte ne serais ce qu'une seule chose de ta part.

-Pourquoi es-tu si froid ?

-1: tu m'as laissé tombé quand je te considérais encore comme mon meilleur ami. 2: tu reviens comme ça me proposé de tout reprendre à zéro et de sortir avec toi comme si rien ne s'était passé. 3: tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde, j'en ai été traumatisé, il n'y a qu'hier soir après une soirée bien arrosée que j'ai finalement été guéri de ce traumatisme. 4: tu oses venir jusqu'à chez moi avec des fleurs pour me faire la cour. Tu me prends pour qui à la fin ?!

-Je te prend pour ce que tu es. Dit Marluxia en enveloppant Roxas dans un étreinte.

-Ne me touche pas !!! Je ne suis pas ta marionnette !!!

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Tu me fais croire que tu es mon ami, ensuite tu m'abandonnes et maintenant tu reviens en espérant que je tombe comme ça dans tes bras ! Non, je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux manipuler comme tu le sens !

-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense de toi.

-Oh que si, crois moi je sais ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête ! J'en est marre de toi, tu n'es pas mon ami et tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre c'est compris. JAMAIS !!!

Marluxia le regarda d'abord avec des yeux rond comme des billes, mais son regard s'adoucit vite, Roxas était vraiment mignon quand il était en colère, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et le força à le regarder avant de lui imposé ses lèvres. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire voler un autre baiser, mais il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Marluxia soupira pour la énième fois.

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me donner pas chance ?

-Parce que j'en aime un autre. Répondit Roxas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cette fois, ce fut à Marluxia d'être prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Roxas lui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais, il l'avait pensé sincèrement, alors la il fut convaincu, il était amoureux de quelqu'un mais de qui ? Et la soudainement, il réalisa...et murmura sans s'en rendre compte mais assez fort que que l'homme entende:

-Axel...

Le visage de Marluxia se durcit, il avait bien senti qu'Axel était incroyablement proche de Roxas. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point.

-Alors, tu étais sincère quand tu lui as demandé de dormir avec toi hier soi ? C'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

-Co...comment sais-tu que....?

-Facile je vous ais observé, vois-tu je me suis acheté la maison juste en face de la tienne. Et de ma fenêtre je peux facilement voir ce que tu fais dans ta chambre.

-Alors...alors c'était toi qui nous a espionné ce matin ?

-Et oui.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux encore plus, Marluxia avait donc tout planifié ? Il ne le lâcherait vraiment pas. Il continuerait à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède...chose qui ne risque d'ailleurs pas d'arriver...pas maintenant qu'il venait de réaliser ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de son ami Axel. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il se rendit pas compte que Marluxia en avait profité pour l'embrasser encore une fois, le serrant contre lui, léchant et mordillant sa lèvre inférieur avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. Roxas réagit enfin quand il sentit une main se glisser sous son tee shirt, caressant son dos, très vite il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, le haut totalement relevé. Il voulut crier quand il sentit deux des doigts de Marluxia pincés ses mamelons mais il ne pu à cause de la bouche de l'autre qui recouvrait toujours la sienne. Mais tout à coup, l'homme au cheveux rose se retrouva propulser par terre, Roxas ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il eut vite sa réponse quand il vit Demix marteler l'autre homme avec ses poings.

-ENFOIRE !!!! IL M'A POURTANT SEMBLE T'AVOIR DIT DE NE PAS LE TOUCHER !!!! Hurla Demix fout de rage.

Il attrapa Marluxia par le col et le jeta dehors de toutes ses forces. Puis il retourna auprès de son frère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Ça va Roxas ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Ça va grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Euh...attends, je descend de ma chambre pour aller chercher ma boite de médiateur de rechange que j'avais oublié ici et qu'est ce que je vois quand j'entre ? Marluxia en train de te violer !!! Alors attends toi à ce que je m'inquiète.

-Je...je suis désolé...

Demix prit son frère dans ses bras et s'excusa d'avoir crier, il avait juste paniqué en voyant cette scène. Roxas regarda par terre et vit le bouquet de fleur que Marluxia avait voulu lui offrir, le blond se leva et le prit dans ses mains.

-Tu as l'intention de gardé son cadeau ? Demanda Demix en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond secoua la tête et se rappela de quelque chose, il se tourna vers son frère en souriant et demanda malicieusement:

-Au fait, c'était comment cette nuit avec Zexion ?

-Hein ?! Hurla Demix en rougissant.

-Et oui, ça m'intéresse.

-Et ben euh....c'était...génial...il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire.

Roxas sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir prit un briquet qui trainait sur la table basse, Demix sur ses talons, lui avait prit sa boite de médiator. Une fois dans la salle de bain, le plus jeune mit le bouchon dans le lavabo et le remplit d'eau froide. Le plus grand se demandait quelle idée son frère venait d'avoir. Mais il comprit quand il le vit allumer le briquet et mettre le feu au bouquet. Il laissa les fleurs se consumées complètement et quand il ne resta plus rien, il lâcha le bouquet en flamme dans l'eau du lavabo et le feu s'éteignit alors. Puis il se saisit des cendres, vida le lavabo et alla jeter les restes dans la poubelle. Roxas profita que son frère se trouvait derrière lui pour lui annoncer:

-Je dois quand même reconnaître que Marlu m'a rendu un service.

-Lequel ?

-Grâce à lui...j'ai enfin compris...

-Compris quoi ?

-J'ai compris que...je suis complètement fou amoureux d'Axel.

_A suivre._


	9. Lorsqu'on s'aime

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on s'aime

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

9. Lorsqu'on s'aime

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Demix lui était sortit quasiment tout le temps avec Zexion, sauf vers la fin ou ses parents lui avaient ordonné de rester à la maison pour faire ses devoirs au grand désespoir du grand blond. Roxas était resté tout le temps à la maison, sauf quand il sortait pour aller au restaurant avec sa famille et pour quand il est allé au centre commerciale afin d'acheter des cadeaux à ses amis, il avait déjà offert celui de Demix, un étui à guitare avec des gouttes d'eaux dessiner dessus. Le grand blond lui avait offert la suite de son roman préféré, comme quoi il est très intentionné. Pour Sora une chaine ornée d'une couronne, pour Riku une veste blanche bordée de jaune pour aller avec son tee shirt noir préféré, pour Zexion un livre philosophique de son auteur préféré et pour Axel, c'est Roxas qui a choisi personnellement, un pendentif orné d'une roue rouge avec des pique et dessus on pouvait voir marquer en petit VIII. Sora a passé toutes ses vacances en classe de neige. Riku lui était resté chez lui. Axel quand à lui avait été trainé de force à la montagne avec sa famille.

A la rentrée, tous se rejoignirent dans la cour, lorsque le Roxas vit Axel ne ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant et il avait apparemment changé de coiffure, enfin si c'était toujours la même mais il s'était attaché les cheveux pour en une queux de cheval qui partait un peu dans tous les sens, le blond n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était pas possible d'être aussi craquant s'en compter que cela lui allait super bien, ils sautèrent tous de joie en voyant ce que Roxas leur apportait, et ils furent gêné de ne rien avoir en retour mais le blond leur dit que ce n'était pas grave. Afin...il n'y avait qu'Axel qui avait ramené quelque chose pour le blond de la montagne mais il était un peu gêné de son cadeau, surtout qu'il avait prit cela dans une boutique d'antiquité et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit ou il est allé. Finalement il se décida, il sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à Roxas, qui le regardait en rougissant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Roxas.

-Ouvre et tu verras, j'espère seulement que cela te plaira. Répondit Axel en sa grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Roxas s'exécuta, il défit le ruban et souleva le couvercle...résultat...il resta sans voix devant le cadeau de son ami. Celui ci le fixait de plus en plus inquiet à cause de son silence. Puis il baissa la tête et dit nerveusement:

-Tu...tu sais je comprendrais que tu n'aimes pas...j'ai juste pensé que cela te correspondait pas mal alors...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminé sa phase que Roxas s'était déjà jeté dans ses bras un grand sourire au lèvres en s'exclamant «Merci Axel, c'est absolument magnifique» , Axel ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction mais il la prit de manière positive en lui rendant son sourire. Le blond sortit alors le cadeau de sa boite, dévoilant une chaine en argent à laquelle était accrochée une clé avec une garde jaune et les dents étaient en forme de couronne et sur la longueur on pouvait voir écrit XIII. Il la mit autour de son cou toujours aussi souriant, Axel était vraiment heureux que son cadeau lui plaise. A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, et tous allèrent en cours. Ils commencèrent par un cours de français, ensuite ils ont eu anglais, ensuite chimie, pendant ce cours Zexion n'avait pas arrêté de donner des coups à Demix parce que celui n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir et du coup il se retrouvait à tout faire tout seul, et enfin il eurent musique, par contre la Demix était surexcité parce que inutile de dire qu'il s'agit de sa matière préférée.

Et maintenant, ils étaient à leur table habituelle en train de se raconter leur vacances, Sora du leur dire que pendant qu'il apprenait le ski il avait trébuché sur une racine qui passait par la, qu'il avait roulé jusqu'en bas de la pente pour finir en boule de neige, en écoutant cela tout le monde était mort de rire. Axel en profita pour raconter comment il avait transformé Zack en bonhomme de neige quand celui ci s'était moqué de lui quand il avait faillit percuter un muret alors qu'il faisait du patin à glace sur le lac gelé. Et aller savoir comment tout le monde avait appris ce qui s'était passé pendant la fête entre Demix et Zexion et du coup tout le monde voulait tout savoir dans les moindre détails, le grand blond ne savait plus ou se mettre vu comme il était gêné et l'autre adolescent essayait de faire comme s'il entendait rien. Roxas préféra ne pas raconter son entrevue avec Marluxia, mais malheureusement son frère en avait décidé autrement:

-Au fait, le lendemain de la fête, y a Marluxia qui est venu emmerder Roxas.

Tous regardèrent Demix avec étonnement puis ensuite Roxas qui donnait des coups dans le bras de son frère. Axel fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents, il espérait ne plus entendre parler de ce type mais finalement il était revenu à la charge. Roxas soupira en regardant les autres, pendant que Demix se frottait le bras, et il commença à raconter.

-Bon en fait il est venu me voir un bouquet de tulipe rouge à la main. Et encore une fois, il est venu me faire des avances, je l'ai immédiatement repoussé comme vous le devinez tous. Mais il m'a dit un truc qui m'a profondément choqué et après je n'ai plus eu conscience de ce qu'il me faisait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

-Il dit juste que si je ne m'étais pas interposé il ne serait plus vierge à l'heure qu'il est. Déclara Demix avant de sa prendre une gifle de la par de son frère.

-Attends, il était en train d'essayer de te violer et toi tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Demanda Sora.

-Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a énormément choqué et je n'ai pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivais quand je l'ai sentit m'allonger sur le canapé.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Axel ?

-Oui ? Répondit l'intéresser les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Tu te souviens de l'impression que j'ai eu quand on était dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, tu as regardé par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait rien.

-Et bien en fait...c'est Marlu qui s'est acheté la maison en face de la mienne, et de la fenêtre de sa chambre il a une vu parfaite sur la mienne.

-C'est donc lui qui nous espionnait ?

-Oui.

Tous les regardèrent tour à tour, une atmosphère de gêne se forma autour du groupe, et Sora ne supporta pas cela, alors ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner Axel et Roxas.

-Au fait Axel, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Roxas ?

Roxas rougis fortement, il faisait facilement concurrence avec les cheveux d'Axel, celui ci avait les yeux écarquiller et hurla:

-Attends tu crois que...qu'on a...mais pas du tout tu te fais des idées !!! Je l'ai juste aidé à se coucher parce qu'il arrivait pas à se tenir debout.

Sora éclata de rire et fut vite rejoint par les autres. Et ils furent interrompu par un groupe de jeune fille venu draguer Axel, et cela eu le dont d'énerver Roxas au plus haut point. Le roux lui s'était vraiment lassé de tout cela et il décida d'y mettre fin quand elles seraient arrivées.

-Axel !!! Tu as vu on s'est acheté du nouveau maquillage !!!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elles me cassent les burnes les autres pouffiasses avec leur maquillage à la con...Oui ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Ben tu nous complimentes pas ?

-Écoutez les filles, honnêtement, vous m'intéressez pas alors une bonne fois pour toute fichez moi la paix.

-Quoi ?! Mais...moi pourquoi ?!

-Parce que.

-Aller, s'il te plais laisses nous une chance.

-Non !

-Aller !

-Non !

Et elles continuèrent à insister et Axel s'énerva vraiment, il s'apprêta à répliquer encore plus fort mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Roxas cria avant lui, les bras croisés sur la table tenant son verre d'eau vide bien fermement dans sa main:

-Ça suffit maintenant vous voyez pas que vous l'énervez ?!

-Ne te mêle pas de ça veux-tu c'est entre lui et nous. Répondit une fille en le regardant, elle remarqua qu'il commençait à trembler.

-C'est à mon meilleur ami que tu t'adresses alors attends toi, toi et tes copines, à ce que je m'en mêle.

Il n'y avait que Demix qui comprenait l'état de son frère, parce qu'il était le seul à être au courant des sentiments du blond pour Axel. Deux des trois filles restèrent à le regarder de manière étrange et la troisième décida d'aller plus loin en passant ses bras autour du cou du roux, Roxas commença sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Lâches le tout de suite...

Mais la fille ne l'écouta pas et alors qu'Axel avait le regard fixé sur son ami, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, faisant sursauta le roux. Pour Roxas se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il craqua et s'énerva pour de bon.

-IL M'A POURTANT SEMBLER T'AVOIR DIT DE LE LAISSER !!!

Son ton fit sursauter tout le monde, Sora et Riku le fixaient avec terreur, Demix avait du se boucher les oreilles sinon c'est clair qu'il allait avoir les tympans qui allaient éclater. Zexion avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Et Axel lui ne comprenait pas du tout. Mais la troisième fille ne se laissa pas impressionner, et elle lui lança:

-Et si je refuse ? Tu me feras quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ?

-JE TE PROMET QUE SI TU POSES ENCORE UN DOIGT SUR AXEL JE TE...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et serra encore plus fort le verre dans sa main, tellement qu'il se brisa et vola en éclat. Tout le monde avait les yeux qui sortirent de leur orbite, la fille soudain prit peur et partie avec ses copines. Roxas lui fixait sa main, les éclats de verre avaient entaillé sa peau et sa main était pleine de coupure maintenant. Il baissa les yeux rangea son bento, mit son sac sur son épaule et partit en courant vers la sortie du réfectoire. Axel reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il se leva d'un bond et couru rejoindre Roxas sans même prendre son sac. Il chercha dans tous les endroits ou le blond était susceptible de se trouver mais il n'était nul part, il se rappela que son ami lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup se réfugier sur les toits quand il allait mal.

Il monta alors jusqu'en haut du lycée et ouvrit brusquement la porte du toit, et il eu beaucoup de chance car en effet il vit Roxas, accroupie devant la grille s'accrochant à celle ci. Il s'approcha doucement de lui s'agenouillant derrière lui, il prononça son prénom d'un ton calme, le blond sursauta et se retourna, il tourna assit en voyant Axel juste devant lui. Le roux le regardait en souriant, doucement, il prit sa main blessée et regarda. Elle saignait beaucoup, on pouvait encore voir des trace de sang sur la grille également. Axel déclara sur le même ton:

-Il faut s'en occuper avant que cela ne s'infecte.

Roxas ne répondit pas et se laissa guider vers la petite fontaine d'eau potable qui se trouvait sur le toit, Axel l'actionna et plaça la main de son ami sous l'eau il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Une fois la plaie lavée, le roux ferma le robinet et voulu conduire le blond à l'intérieur mais celui ci retira sa main et retourna s'assoir devant le grillage. Axel soupira et alla s'assoir à ses côtés. Le roux se gratta nerveusement la nuque, il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet qui était on ne peu plus délicat. Roxas baissa les yeux et dit doucement:

-Désolé d'avoir réagis de la sorte...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, elles m'énervaient vraiment moi aussi de toute façon.

-N'empêche que j'ai été idiot de m'emporter de la sorte.

-Je te rappelles que j'ai réagis de la même façon quand Marluxia t'a embrassé, et je ne considère pas du tout cela comme une réaction idiote.

Roxas regarda Axel du coin de l'œil, il le regardait en souriant légèrement, le blond baissa les yeux en rougissant. Le roux écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes couler sur le visage de son ami, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à le secouer pour le réconforter.

-Hey qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Axel en caressant son dos.

-Je...je...elle t'a embrassé...Dit Roxas entre deux sanglots.

-Te mets pas dans cet état pour ça c'est pas grave. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

-Pour moi c'est grave.

-Pardon ?

-Parce que...je...je...je t'aime...

Axel sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il est vrai que cela expliquait le comportement du garçon mais il n'aurait jamais pensé cela. Roxas se tourna vers son ami qui arborait un large sourire. Le blond se mit dos à la grille et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, ne se rendant même pas compte que sa blessure avait recommencé à saigner.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire rire comme ça ? Je t'ouvre mon cœur et toi tu rigoles ?!

-Pas du tout, je souris car je suis heureux.

Roxas releva la tête l'air confus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions car les lèvres d'Axel s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Le blond laissa ses yeux s'élargir un peu plus, mais il les ferma quelques secondes après. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le roux s'était déjà retiré et le regardait amoureusement, Roxas le regardait avec le même regard plein d'amour qu'il lui avait lancé pendant la fête.

-Oh, tu as arrêté de pleurer. Fit-il remarquer en riant, il fut vite rejoint par son ami qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Axel le serra contre lui, plus qu'heureux. Il prit le menton du blond dans une main et le souleva. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, Roxas ferma les yeux et lui retourna le baiser, il glissa ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'Axel passa ses mains sur ses hanches faisant frémir son compagnon. Le plus âgé caressa du bout de sa langue sa lèvre inférieure, le plus jeune entrouvrit la bouche. Axel ne refusa pas l'invitation il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche arrachant un soupir de la part de Roxas. Leur langue se touchaient, s'enroulaient l'une autre de l'autre, dansaient ensemble.

Axel se laissa aller et glissa une main sous le pull de Roxas et quitta ses lèvres pour lui sucer le cou qui rouvrit et se sépara de lui, le roux comprit qu'il était en train d'en faire un peu trop.

-Ce...c'est un peu trop rapide pour moi...et puis...on est sur le toit du lycée.

-Désolé.

Roxas sourit et se serra contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un tousser dans leur dos. Il regardèrent et virent leurs amis leur sourirent. Tous deux rirent aussi et allèrent vers eux.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangez, mais on s'inquiétait. Dit Sora.

-Vous en faite pas. Répondit Axel.

-Je t'ai ramené ton sac.

-Merci

Axel se tourna vers Roxas qui avait les yeux écarquillé et mit la main qui n'était pas coupée sur sa bouche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Demix.

-Je suis désolé. J'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure mais j'ai sali ton pull.

-Hein ? Demanda Axel en regardant son haut.

-Et mais c'est vrai tu as du sang la. S'exclama Riku.

-Oh, c'est rien, pour être franc c'est plus la main de Roxie qui m'inquiète. Viens on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Ils descendirent donc tous les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, Roxas entra seul et les autres l'attendirent dehors. Le blond sortit quand la sonnerie retenti, un bandage sur la main. Et ils allèrent ensemble à leur salle de classe.

_A suivre_


	10. Lorsqu'on règle ses comptes

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on règle ses comptes

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

10. Lorsqu'on règle ses comptes

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans trop de problèmes, la rumeur sur ce qui s'est passé au réfectoire à vite fait le tour du lycée, et maintenant, plus personne ne risquait de venir embêter Roxas, parce que tout le monde avait pus voir à quel point il avait de la force quand il s'énervait. Axel était aux anges, il n'avait pas arrêté d'afficher un sourire bête sur les lèvres, mais tout le monde comprend son état, 3 mois qu'il attendait ce moment tout de même. Demix avait du mal à se convaincre de laisser son petit frère au soin de son pervers de meilleur ami mais bon, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de les regarder et veiller à ce que le roux ne le regarde pas de trop prêt.

A la sortie des cours, juste avant de se dire au revoir, Roxas eut un frisson le même que celui qu'il avait eut le lendemain de la fête qu'avait organisé Demix, il tourna la tête sur le côté et sursauta en voyant Marluxia le fixer intensément avant de laisser glisser son regard vers sa main bandée qui tenait toujours celle d'Axel. L'homme au cheveux rose fronça les sourcils, lança un dernier regard à Roxas et s'en alla, le jeune garçon blond ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Après avoir échangé quelque mot, le roux embrassa son petit ami avant de partir, celui ci rentra en compagnie de son frère.

Une fois à la maison, Roxas alla faire ses devoirs et bien sur il les termina en un tour de main, et en temps que gentil petit frère, il alla aider Demix à faire les siens. Un peu plus tard pendant le diner, la mère des deux garçons remarqua le bandage à la main de son fils et s'écria:

-Mon dieu Roxas, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?!

-Ah ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant la main en question. C'est trois fois rien, j'ai juste un peu sous estimé ma force.

-Un peu ? Un peu ?! Tu as carrément explosé le verre, t'avais toute la peau de la main arrachée, et ça pissait le sang en plus !!!Hurla Demix. Après le seul moyen pour te calmer ça a été de...AIEEEEEUUUH !!!

Demix vient de se prendre un énorme coup sur la tête de la par de Roxas.

-Mon dieu, est ce que tu as encore mal ? Demanda la mère de Roxas à celui ci.

-Non, ça va.

-Mais Demix, tu étais sur le point de dire comment vous l'avez calmé. Tu peux continuer ?

-Et bien...Commença Demix.

-Je suis allé prendre l'air sur le toit ensuite je suis redescendu pour allé à l'infirmerie. Continua Roxas.

-Euh...oui c'est ça.

-...Tu nous caches quelque chose Roxas...Déclara son père.

-Mais pas du tout. Répondit l'intéressé.

-T'as pas envie de leur dire que tu sors avec Axel maintenant c'est ça ? Dit Demix sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et Roxas donna un nouveau coup à son frère qui hurla de douleur. Le plus jeune baissa un peu les yeux rouge de honte à cause de la bêtise dont son frère pouvait faire preuve par moment, mais il les releva en sentant deux bras l'entourer dans une chaude étreinte, il mit quelques seconde avant de capter que c'était sa mère qui l'enlaçait. Il s'apprêta à demander pourquoi elle le serrait comme cela mais elle le devança en disant:

-Mon bébé a grandit.

-Pardon ? Dit Roxas qui ne comprenait rien.

-Après ce qui c'est passé avec ce Marlu quelque chose, j'avais pensé que tu ne voudrais plus avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, me voilà rassurée maintenant.

-Personnellement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser avec Axel mais bon, c'est son choix on peut pas revenir en arrière. Déclara Demix.

-Grand frère, c'est vraiment toi qui vient de sortir cette phrase hyper recherchée ? Répondit le plus jeune en riglolant.

-Hahahaha...c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule j'te dirais rien.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et finirent de manger dans cette ambiance joviale. Après manger, Demix alla s'entrainer à la guitare dans sa chambre et Roxas alla sur son ordinateur portable pour prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens amis. Pendant ce temps leurs parents regardaient la télé dans le salon. Allons suivre la conversation de notre petit blondinet préféré. Il venait tout juste de lancer la discute avec ses amis Hayner, Pence, Olette et Seifer. Il n'aimait pas tellement Seifer mais c'était quand même quelqu'un d'assez proche de Hayner alors il restait souvent avec eux.

Roxas: Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ?

Hayner: Roxas !

Olette: Ça fait longtemps.

Pence: Oui, ici tout le monde va bien et toi ça roule ?

Roxas: Comme sur des roulettes.

Seifer: Alors comment il va le microbe ?

Roxas: Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles Seifer ^^'. Je vais très bien merci.

Pence: Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? On a pas eut de tes nouvelles depuis que t'es parti.

Roxas: Et bien, tout le monde me respecte au lycée, j'ai toujours des notes excellentes, mon frère m'a présenté à ses amis et je me suis assez rapidement fait à eux.

Olette: Rien d'autre ?

Roxas: Oh si, j'ai un petit ami maintenant.

Hayner: Sérieux ?!

Seifer: Alors ça j'en reviens pas...

Roxas: Et oui.

Pence: Et il s'appelle comment ?

Roxas: Il s'appelle Axel.

Olette: Et il est comment ?

Roxas: Ça répond à ta question si je te dis qu'il est à tombé par terre ?

Olette: Pas vraiment, mais c'est un début.

Roxas: Alors les gars, quoi de neuf depuis que je suis parti ?

Pence: Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Les jours continus de couler ici, on se fait taper sur les doigts par les enseignants quand on est pas sage.

Hayner: La seule chose qu'on est eu d'intéressant c'est lorsqu'il a neigé il y a 2 semaines. On a pas eu cours alors on est sortie et on s'est éclaté.

Olette: Oui, on a fait des bonshommes de neige, des batailles de boules de neige, du ski dans la rue, de la luge. Oh, et il y a aussi eu Seifer qui a voulu faire une blague à Hayner, il l'a poussé pour qu'il dévale la côte mais Hayner s'est accroché à lui du coup ils sont tombé tous les deux et quand ils ont atterri...

Roxas: Quoi ?

Olette: Tu vas pas le croire.

Roxas: Quoi ?

Hayner: Euh...non Olette...

Olette: Ils se sont embrassés devant tout le monde !!!

Seifer: OLETTE !!!

Roxas: Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?

Pence: Et oui c'est vrai .

Roxas: C'est trop bien !!!

Hayner: Bon changeons de sujet.

Seifer: Oui...hey triple andouille !

Personne ne répond.

Seifer: Hey tu peux répondre quand on te parle.

Personne ne répond.

Olette: Roxas, c'est à toi qu'il parle.

Roxas: Ah bon ? Je me sentais pas du tout viser. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seifer ?

Seifer: T'as revu Marluxia ?

Roxas: Pourquoi ?

Pence: Ah oui c'est vrai, en fait la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était quelques jours avant le début des vacances de Noël.

Hayner: Il s'est barré en disant «Je vais retrouver Roxas».

Olette: Alors, tu l'as vu ?

Roxas: Ouais...à mon grand deuil...

Pence: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Roxas: Cet enfoiré se pointe pour me faire la cour devant tout le monde, me vole un baiser...même trois...et ensuite il tente de me violer sous mon propre toit, alors je vois pas comment je pourrais être content de le revoir.

Seifer: Ah ouais d'accord...

Roxas: Ouais, bon aller salut tout le monde, faut que j'aille dormir, j'ai cours demain.

Hayner: Salut vieux.

Olette: A bientôt Roxas.

Pence: A plus.

Seifer: Adieu.

Sur ce Roxas éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Roxas et Demix allèrent au lycée bien tranquillement comme à leur habitude. Un fois arrivés, ils saluèrent leurs amis, Axel embrassa le jeune blond, en guise de bonjour, qui rougis avec force parce qu'il était pas encore habitué à tout cela. Tous les couples allèrent main dans la main en cours, Roxas semblait être le seul à remarquer que tout le monde les regardait Axel et lui, le roux remarqua son malaise et demanda:

-Quelque chose ne va pas Roxie ?

-Tu...tu as vu ? Tout le monde nous dévisage...

-Ah oui tient...bah après tout en s'en fout de ce que pense les autres.

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Roxas et suivit les autres en cours. La matinée se déroula comme d'habitude. A midi, tout le monde discutait comme d'habitude, Demix n'était pas de faire les mamours à Zexion qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas gémir et donc de le repousser. Sora s'était, sans faire exprès, aspergé de mayonnaise et Riku s'était occupé de le nettoyer à grand coup de langue. Roxas mangeait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Axel qui avait mis un bras autour des siennes. L'après midi, ils eurent interrogation d'italien sauf Demix qui lui avait eu interrogation en musique car c'est le seul du groupe à avoir pris musique au lieu d'italien en option, et comme ils finissaient tôt et qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid ils décidèrent tous d'aller au parc. Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

-Alors cette interro de musique grand frère ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Roxas.

-Oui, j'pense m'en sortir au moins avec un 17/20. Et vous cette interro d'italien ? Répondit Demix.

-Oui ça a été.

-Pas pour moi...Répondit Zexion.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Axel.

-Si j'ai prit cette option c'est uniquement parce que je voulais aussi aller en littéraire. J'ai même pas été capable d'aligner trois mots...

-Non te piace l'italiano Zexion. Dit Roxas.

-Hein ? Répondit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu n'aimes pas l'italien Zexion.

-Ben vous voyez, même ça j'avais pas compris...

-Bah...je peux toujours te donner un coup de main si tu veux ?

-Vraiment Roxas ? Tu ferais ça ?

-Hé, les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider. J'ai déjà un peu aidé Axel en math et Demix à faire ses devoirs dans tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, alors pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas toi ?

-Merci Roxas.

-Y a pas de quoi.

-Moi j'm'en suis pas mal tiré. Déclara Axel.

-Ça va comme d'hab. Répondit Riku.

-Je sais pas trop moi...je pense que ça a été mais j'suis sur de rien. Répondit Sora.

-Tu parles t'as passé l'heure à copier sur moi.

-Quoi mais c'est pas vrai !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non ! Et ne t'avise pas de dire si.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de discuter. A un moment Sephiroth débarqua en demandant si quelqu'un avait vu Cloud, mais non personne ne l'a vu et Zack non plus. Soudain, Axel eut un doute, il se leva et dit à tout le monde de le suivre vers chez lui, mais il ne savait pas que le grand frère de Cloud n'était pas parti et qu'il les suivait sans faire de bruit. Quelque minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent chez le roux, ils entrèrent en oubliant de fermer la porte ils montèrent jusque dans la chambre de Zack et la...les doutes d'Axel furent confirmés. Zack était allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, Cloud allongé sur lui, les bras croisé sur le torse de son petit ami, battant des jambes en l'air et ayant le même sourire idiot sur les lèvres, portant juste un tee shirt assez long pour couvrir le milieu de ses cuisses mais laissant une épaule à découvert, tous les deux avaient le visage en sueur, les joues rougie, les yeux plein d'étoile et les lèvres rouge et légèrement gonflée. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette scène.

-Zack ? Appela doucement Axel.

Zack tourna la tête vers son frère et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, il se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras en hurlant:

-Axel, j'suis aux anges, c'est merveilleux !!!

-Euh...je veux bien te croire....mais...

-CLOUD ???!!!

-Et merde...marmonna l'intéressé.

Sephiroth venait de débarquer dans la chambre et fixa son frère à moitié nu sur le lit de Zack, celui ci se leva et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?! Rhabilles toi et on rentre.

-Non...

-Comment ça non ?!

-J'veux rester avec Zack.

-Oh non, il ne te dépucèlera pas sans mon autorisation !

-Ah ouais et bien c'est trop tard maintenant. Dit Zack en encerclant la taille de Cloud dans ses bras.

-Comment ?! Petit enculé !!!

-Et puis merde Seph' tu fais chier grave !!! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux je reste avec Zack un point c'est tout !!! Hurla Cloud en tapant le sol avec son pied.

-Cloud fais pas ton enfant pourris gâté !

-Et je te ferais dire que moi je t'ai pas saouler quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Aerith !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sors avec Aerith ? Demanda Zack en écarquillant les yeux. Et ben putain...

-Écoutes Sephy...Commença Cloud. Je vais te poser une question, d'accord ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es heureux avec Aerith ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et bien c'est pareil pour moi avec Zack, je suis heureux à ses côtés, alors essaye de comprendre.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Cloud soupira, se détacha de Zack et alla vers son frère.

-Seph'...tu disais toujours que mon bonheur était ce qui comptait le plus pour toi non ?

-Ouais...

-Alors, maintenant que je l'ai trouvé...essaye de l'accepter d'accord ? Je vous souhaite la même chose pour toi et Aerith.

Sephiroth regarda son frère lui sourire tendrement, il regarda ensuite Zack et les fixait sans rien dire. Il soupira et déclara à l'intention du brun:

-Ok, je ne m'interposerais plus dans votre relation, mais Zack...

-Oui ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de Cloud sinon ça risque de chauffer pour toi compris ?

-Compris.

Cloud sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui fut surpris sur le coup mais lui rendit son étreinte posant sa tête dans sa chevelure dorée. Le blond murmura:

-Merci grand frère...

-Cloud...il y avait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

Ils se séparèrent, le groupe sortit de la maison, et Sephiroth s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais son frère le retint pour lui dire toujours en souriant:

-Tu sais grand frère ? Même après tout ce que je t'ai dis...je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Sephiroth le regarda un moment, et sortit le plus vite possible pour tenter de cacher ses larmes, qui étaient des larmes de joie.

Le groupe retourna au parc, heureux pour Zack et pour Cloud. Mais malheureusement pour tous et surtout pour Roxas, la dernière personne que celui ci voulait voir était juste devant lui. Marluxia le fixait avec insistance, Axel grogna, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce type. L'homme au cheveux rose s'approcha du blond qui soupira, ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

-Roxas. Dit Marluxia.

-Marlu...

-Je constate que tu es avec ce type maintenant...Axel c'est ça ?

-Et moi je constate que ta dernière visite à la maison t'as encore laisser des traces. Déclara le blond en pointant du doigt le pansement sur sa tête.

-Bref...n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de parler seul à seul ?

-J'ai pas vraiment envi de te parler...

-Et bien moi je ne partirais pas avant.

-Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui péter la gueule ? Demanda Axel.

-Axel calme toi, j'ai déjà vu assez de sang comme ça.

-En effet, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? Demanda Marluxia.

-Rien...

-Alala...bon Roxas, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plais ?

-...Bon d'accord. Mais ne tente rien ok ?

-Ok.

Roxas s'éloigna donc avec Marluxia, le groupe les regardait partir, tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'était qu'il n'arrive rien à leur ami. Les deux garçons allèrent jusqu'à un banc au milieu du parc. Le plus grand des deux regarda la main toujours bandée du blond et demanda:

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va mieux.

-Bon...écoute Roxas...

-Non, tu vas d'abord commencer par m'écouter moi d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Cela ne sert plus à rien de me harceler comme tu le fais. Je ne cèderais pas, je suis avec Axel maintenant.

-C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Axel ?

-Depuis...4 mois maintenant.

-Et depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous tous les deux ?

-Depuis plus de 2 ans.

-Et bien voilà...tout ce que je te dis c'est est ce que tu le connais assez bien pour être avec lui ? Et lui te connait-il assez bien ?

-Nous savons tout l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes tout raconter après notre rencontre.

-Je vois...

-Et il me comprend mieux que personne, même toi tu ne me comprenais pas aussi bien que lui.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Donc ce n'ait pas la peine d'insister, je ne serais jamais avec toi.

-Roxas, tout au fond de toi tu sais très bien que tu étais triste que je t'ai laissé. Donc au fond tu ressentais la même chose pas vrai ?

-Pas du tout, j'avais juste le sentiment de perdre mon plus proche ami, c'est tout.

-Un ami ? C'était donc tout ce que j'étais pour toi ?

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis que tu es revenu.

-Bon, j'ai compris. Je n'insisterais plus. De toute façon, j'avais déjà téléphoné à mes parents pour dire que je rentrais à la citée du Crépuscule. J'étais juste venu ici pour vérifier. Mais avant que je parte, je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Sois heureux avec Axel. Ok ?

-Promis.

Roxas sourit à Marluxia qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils se levèrent et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le jeune blond dit:

-Hey, Marlu ?

-Oui ?

-Amis ? Demanda Roxas en tendant sa main vers l'autre.

-Amis. Répondit Marluxia en serrant sa main.

Sur ce ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, Marluxia rentra faire ses bagages et Roxas retourna vers ses amis pour leur raconter sa conversation.

_A suivre_


	11. Lorsqu'on est ensemble

_Lorsqu'on veut se plaire_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on veut se plaire

Chapitre:

'on est ensemble

Couples:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demix Zexion, Cloud Zack.

Note de l'auteur:

Je me suis enfin décidée à faire une fic avec Kingdom Hearts, et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est pas trop tôt...et voilà que je me critique toute seule...Bon bref, je préfère rappeler que c'est ma première fic sur ce jeu donc, ce message s'adresse au super méga fans, ne s ayez pas trop dur avec moi. (yeux de petite chienne).

Résumé:

Axel est un jeune garçon très populaire, ayant la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée à ses pieds. Sa vie bascule quand le jeune frère de son meilleur ami entre dans sa vie, sans compter bien sur qu'il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que lui...

11. Lorsqu'on est ensemble

3 mois passèrent, tout allaient pour le mieux, c'était les vacances de pâque. Roxas et Axel étaient assez nerveux, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient seul chez le jeune blond pour la première fois. Demix avait accepté d'aller en vacances avec Zexion à la campagne, leurs parents étaient partis rendre visite à des amis dans une ville voisine. Sora et Riku étaient partis en colonie bien malgré eux. Zack et Cloud étaient restés en ville mais ils ne sont jamais avec le groupe. Enfin bref, Axel et Roxas étaient seuls pour la première fois. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire alors ils s'occupèrent comme ils purent. Ils regardèrent la télé, mangèrent ensemble, parlèrent de tout et de rien dans la chambre du jeune garçon:

-Je crois que tes explications en italiens ont beaucoup aidé Zexion. Déclara Axel.

-Ah bon ? Dit Roxas.

-Oui au dernier contrôle il a pas arrêté de dire: «J'ai eu 18/20 ! J'ai eu 18/20 !».

-Ah bah c'est cool pour lui j'imagine.

-Bah ouais, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-En parlant de Zexion, tu sais ou il est allé exactement avec mon frère ?

-Alors la je sais pas du tout. Ils ont dit qu'ils partaient à la campagne mais ou exactement j'en sais absolument rien.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, Roxas commença à frissonner, il faut dire qu'il fait pas vraiment chaud en avril. Axel le serra contre lui pour le réchauffer, le blond se laissa faire mais il avait toujours froid. Il leva les yeux vers le roux, quand leur regard se croisèrent tous deux furent prit d'un sentiment qu'ils étaient incapable de décrire, c'était comme si le désir soudain pour l'un de posséder l'autre venait de les emparer. Roxas lança à Axel ce regard plein d'amour dont lui seul avait le secret, et le roux l'embrassa tendrement, les faisant basculer sur le lit du plus jeune. Un de ses mains partit sous le pull du blond alors qu'il déposait une série de petit bisous dans son cou. Roxas sentait ses joues s'empourprées et de léger gémissements lui échappèrent, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour facilité la tâche de son petit ami. Axel ôta le haut du plus jeune qui s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise du plus grand.

Quand il furent tout deux torse nu, Roxas commença à avoir un peu peur, Axel lui embrassa une dernière fois le cou avec de descendre mordiller l'os de sa clavicule avant d'aller jouer avec ses tétons. Il appuya le bout de sa langue sur celui de gauche, le léchant et le suçant amoureusement, pendant que deux de ses doigts allèrent pincer celui de droite. Le jeune blond gémissait et étouffait de petit cris tout en laissant ses mains tremblantes vagabonder dans le dos de son amant. Après avoir fait subir le même sort au téton de droite qu'à celui de gauche, Axel descendit le long de son ventre, laissant quelques marques rouge sur son passage, tout en explorant le nombril du plus jeune de sa langue il commença à défaire son pantalon, le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes pour le jeter au pied du lit. Le roux n'ôta pas tout de suite son boxer, il se contenta de passer doucement une main sous le vêtement et commença à caresser la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Roxas se tortilla sous lui, une de ses mains serra fort le tissu du drap pendant que l'autre s'emmêla dans ses cheveux. Très vite le blond fut dépouillé de ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Axel le contempla un moment en souriant, Roxas le regarda se dévêtir à son tour mais il sentit un sentiment de gêne s'installer en lui, il tourna la tête sur le côté, et recommença à trembler. Le roux remarqua le malaise de son petit ami et, une fois totalement déshabiller, il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des parole rassurante:

-N'ai pas peur...ça va aller.

-Je...je sais mais...j'ai honte...

-Honte de quoi ?

-De...de moi...ne me regarde pas trop s'il te plais...

-Comment ça ? Attends...est ce que tu sais à quel point tu es sublime ? Tu es magnifique...parfait.

Roxas rougit encore plus, mais Axel réussi à le mettre en confiance, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Le roux l'embrassa doucement, avant de descendre de nouveau, pour s'emparer de sa verge. Il la lécha, la mordilla. Roxas se tortilla en gémissant doucement, Axel cessa un instant pour s'humidifier les doigts avec sa salive. Lorsqu'il reprit la ou il en était, il pressa un doigt près de son entrée, et le pénétra. Roxas étouffa un cri de surprise et de douleur mais il se détendit vite en sentant ce doigt se mouvoir en lui, un deuxième doigt entra et fut vite suivit d'un troisième. Après quelques mouvements, Axel retira ses doigts et se positionna entre ses cuisses, il embrassa de nouveau le jeune blond et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour finalement le pénétrer. A peine entrer, même pas encore pleinement, Roxas sentit une immense douleur l'envahir, il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était en train de se déchirer. Il serra les dents comme il serra encore plus fort le drap du lit dans la main, son autre main toujours dans le dos du roux commença à planter ses ongles dans sa peau. Axel le regardait avec inquiétude, son cœur se serra brusquement quand il vit de petites larmes couler le long des joues de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura:

-Tu vas bien ?

Roxas ne put rien répondre à cause de la douleur.

-Pardon Roxas...je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je...je vais me retirer.

Roxas rouvrit les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix suppliante:

-N...non...je vais bien...nnnh...ne t'arrête pas...aaah...

Axel décida de se plier à sa volonté et et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en Roxas. Une fois fois entrer pleinement en lui, le blond se détendit complètement et arrêta de pleurer, même si sa respiration était toujours saccadée tout comme celle d'Axel. Après quelques instants a à se regarder, le blond hocha doucement la tête et le plus âgé se retira doucement avant de revenir dans de tendre mouvements de va et viens. Roxas gémissait encore plus fortement, il hurla de plaisir en sentant Axel frôler quelque chose en lui, notant cette réaction, le roux continua de frapper ce point sensible de plus en plus fort.

-A...Axel...

En entendant le plus jeune murmurer son prénom, Axel accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, et aucun d'eux ne dura plus longtemps. Roxas poussa un cri en éjaculant entre leur deux corps et le roux le suivit dans un cris similaire et se libéra à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Axel se retira avant de s'écrouler au côté du blond. Il mit les couvertures eux et prit son amant dans ses bras. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, et il murmura doucement à l'oreille de Roxas:

-Roxas...je t'aime tellement.

Roxas sourit et murmura avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'Axel:

-Je t'aime aussi Axel...

_The End_

_Note de l'auteur: et voilà c'est fini !!! Par contre ne m'en voulez pas si la partie lemon ne vous à pas plus, j'suis nulle en matière de lemon...oh et avant que je n'oublie, une dernière chose........VIVE LE YAOI !!!!_


End file.
